Just An Update
by Owl's Eye
Summary: Sadie and Carter Kane are older now. Carter is now Pharaoh and Sadie is planing a wedding. It's been a few years since the battle for Ma'at and things seem calm, but are they? Rated T for possible future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own any of the characters from the Kane Chronicles, Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

S

A

D

I

E

Chapter 1

Hi, Sadie here. I just thought that I'd give you a little update. It's been awhile since we fought the forces of chaos and won. Anubis, Walt, and I couldn't be any happier. We're engaged you know. The wedding isn't for a few more weeks mow but I wish it'd hurry. For all those wondering if I'm too young to get married, I'd have you know that I'm not. I'm twenty now and I see no better time in the future to make my life complete. So bug off.

Sadly, I can't say the same thing to my brother, him being Pharaoh and all. He still tires not to push his luck with me, though, and I tell him about it when he does. I make it a point to do so. Although there is one favor that we've asked of him that he can refuse on a personal level…

Anubis had the idea that he could do the honors of pronouncing us men and wife… is that the right phrase for my situation? Maybe man, god, and wife…

"What person would be better qualified for the job than your brother?" Walt asked me. Maybe he would do it for Walt if not for me; he always did like him more than Anubis. He still hasn't replied to our request, if he ever will.

I'm sitting here in my room at Brooklyn House. When I was given the option to move back to Europe I chose not to. I'm home now, at Brooklyn House, just as I always will be. Besides, someone has to teach the new trainees.

Speaking of not moving back, my mates know that I'm getting married, they just aren't apart of the ceremony. Zia is my Maid of Honor and the other female trainees are my other bride's maids. Mother won't be able to come because my wedding won't be in the Duat, but Dad has agreed to walk me down the aisle. It might be a little awkward, especially since I didn't mention to Gran and Gramps in their invite that Dad would be there and that I'm marrying the Egyptian god of Death and his host (I just said Walt Stone on the invitations). My grandparents still aren't on the best of terms with Dad, but you'd figure that they'd get along better, particularly since Dad's the god of the Dead and all… I mean really, that'd be hard to explain on a piece of paper to a non magician, I can just see it now: "announcing the bonding in holy matrimony Sadie Kane to Walt Stone and Anubis, God of Death." Lovely, right? People would think I'm insane.

Maybe I am, the more and more I think about it my life does seem pretty emo. My father being god of the dead, and my marring the god of Death and all. Maybe I should get myself checked out… DON'T YOU DARE TELL CARTER I SAID THAT!

These next few weeks better go by fast before I turn into some nasty form of Bridezilla.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own any of the characters from the Kane Chronicles, Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

C

A

R

T

E

R

Chapter 2

I was sitting on the throne in the Hall of Ages, watching some strange images appearing, like a Jackal in an American Hospital, when a man dressed in traditional magician attire came sprinting towards me. Amos stopped him before he could climb up the stairs. The magician bowed to us before handing Uncle Amos a sealed envelope and running back down the hallway. Amos looked at the address and smirked. "Looks like someone's got mail," he commented as he handed it to me.

The envelope was a dark red, almost like blood, and almost the same size that a birthday or Christmas card would be sent in. I turned it over and saw that it was addressed to me from Sadie at Brooklyn House. I opened it and inside was an invitation.

_**Announcing the Wedding**_

_**Of**_

_**Sadie Kane, Walt Stone, and Anubis**_

_**ON July 31**__**st**_

_**At the**_

_**Brooklyn Museum**_

_**at**_

_**Twelve Noon**_

On another piece of paper it showed how to contact them to reserve your spot. I was putting them back in the envelope to hand it to Amos so he could read when I noticed a third paper inside. It was for me personally, but it was in Walt's handwriting.

_Carter Kane,_

_Sadie and I ask a favor of you. Would you do us the honor of pronouncing us man and wife? We would gladly appreciate it. You are the Pharaoh after all, so it is well within your powers. Please let us know as soon as you can._

_Thanks,_

_Walt Stone and Anubis._

I handed the two other papers to Amos as I reread the letter. I never really liked the idea of Anubis and Sadie; not that she didn't deserve a god, but I didn't think that he deserved her. Walt, on the other hand, he was the one I was secretly rooting for. Could I do this for Walt and Sadie, yet still make it clear to Anubis that I still didn't approve of him? Perhaps.

I had made my decision.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I do not own any of the characters from the Kane Chronicles, Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

S

A

D

I

E

Chapter 3

Anubis walked into our shared room at Brooklyn House. Don't let them know this [that includes you, too, Carter] but the reason I either call them Walt or Anubis depends on who I want. If I want to talk to Walt, I say Walt. If I want to kiss Anubis, I say Anubis. I'd like to believe that whatever one I say is in control at the time, but probably not. Gods can but pushy and like control. Anubis would like control; he is a god after all. I suppose that you could say that it's against godly nature. Anubis may be perfect, but he isn't.

Back to the story, Anubis walked into the room and kissed me hello. I wanted him to continue, but that came to an abrupt halt by what he said next.

"We have two visitors downstairs."

Oh, why must he kill the mood? "Who are they?"

"I'll let you find that out on your own," he smirked and smiled that beautiful smile that Anubis always gave me when I was younger. He took my hand and led me downstairs. We walked to the room with the Thoth statue, where Felix was talking to a person. Two persons.

They were dressed in traditional Egyptian attire, skirts and everything.

One was dressed as the Pharaoh.

Carter.

I've never been so happy to see him in all my life. [Tell anybody I said that, Carter, and you're dead. Carter: Years older, but still the same old Sadie.] "Carter!" I yelled, dropping Anubis's hand and running towards my brother. It seemed like I hadn't seen him in forever. Being Pharaoh was a lot of work, meaning he didn't have a lot of time for social visits; which made me stop about a foot or so from leaping into his arms. "What brings you here?"

"We got your invitation," my uncle explained.

Felix looked at us with about as much interest a teenage boy would look at a room full people that were planning a wedding that didn't involve penguins.

"And?"

"I've made my decision about your wedding, and I wanted to tell you in person." I waited, Carter was probably just pausing for dramatic effect. [Shut up, Carter, you know that's _exactly_ why you paused!] "I'll do it."

This time I did jump up and hug him. It was one of the happiest moments of my lifetime. If Carter was surprised by my actions, he didn't show it. Amos' on the other hand, was a different story. By the look he gave me you would have thought that he thought we hated each other.

Anubis was behind me, thanking Carter. "I thank you for doing this," he paused, "brother."

"Really, Walt, it's no problem. I'm glad to do it for you and my sister."

But not for Anubis. I looked into Walt's eyes and I could see a slight glimmer of hurt in his dark eyes. I'd have to talk to Carter about that later.

I tuned to Amos, "are you coming to, uncle?"

"Of course, who could I miss the wedding of my favorite niece."

"You mean your only niece."

He chuckled, "for now."

I let that comment slide, whatever it meant. (I'm certain now [so please don't explain it, brother dear.]) Now that I think about it I can't believe that Amos said that in front of my future husband. "I'm guessing that you'd like to sit with Dad and Carter?"

"Julius is coming?"

"Yes, why wouldn't he?"

"Being ruler of the underworld is a big job."

"I've already cleared it with him," Anubis cut in. "Ruby is upset that she can't attend, but her father is delighted."

The more and more I think about it that must have been an awkward conversation for both of them. I mean, Anubis, the adopted son of Osiris, asking permission to marry his host's one and only daughter, is a funny thought. Dad's thoughts, from both himself and Osiris, would have made it even more uncomfortable for him. Not to mention that the goddess I hosted was Osiris's wife, which must have made him feel that Anubis was stepping on his territory. I'm glad that Anubis and Walt had the courage to tell my father.

"I'm sure that Mom didn't like it one bit that she wouldn't get to see your wedding." Carter looked at me, "speaking of your wedding, why are you having it at the museum for? Isn't that a little nerdy of you?"

"I'll admit, it does seem like something you would do, but it was his idea. Something about how he wants enough artifacts that whatever magician we invite can attend. It's defiantly wasn't on my to do list when we broke in."

"I assume not."

"Will there be penguins?"

"Of course, Felix, we'll add penguin decorations just for you at your table."

"YES!"

Felix always managed to make me smile. "As long as you promise not to summon any at the wedding OR the reception."

"Finnnnnnne."

"Who's going to be your bridesmaid," Carter questioned.

"I was hoping Zia would be my Maid of Honor and the other trainees would be the other bridesmaids."

"I think Zia would love to do that, I'll ask her when I get back."

Amos looked at me, with bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. "Traveling took a lot out on us, mind if we stay?"

"Of course not, Amos, this is your house after all!"

* * *

Carter was in his own room and Amos was in his. It was getting late and Anubis and I had retired to our room. Now, I'm not the goodie-two-shoes, the hot pink die in my hair stated that already, Walt was, but Anubis wasn't. Five thousand years of life you want to actually live when you get a host.

Which is why I knew that I could pull it off tonight; I forced my mouth on his. He fought me for a few seconds but he didn't pull away. There was a slight change in him and then he started kissing me back, deeper than I thought he would. Anubis was in control now. He gently laid me on the bed on my back and I didn't want him to stop. Carter would have said that we had gone too far if he had been able to her the banging on the bed, our moans, and our shouts. But who cares, my room is soundproof. Which I'm grateful for now. [Hahaha, if only you could see Carter covering up his ears singing "lalalalalalala, I can't hear you, lalalalalla"!]


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I don't own any characters from the Kane Chronicles, Rick Riordan does.**

That doesn't mean that I won't add a few of my own characters in future chapters.

S  
A  
D  
I  
E

Chapter 4

I woke up next to Walt the next morning after losing my virginity. I was on cloud nine because of the night before. I don't know who was in control most of the time last night, Walt or Anubis, but whoever it was they were great.

So much for waiting until marriage. Hey, we were just a few weeks away, and that just had to count for something. I looked over at Walt as I rose out of bed and gathered my clothes from where they had been thrown. Walt's mussels were brilliant in the sunlight that was just coming in through my curtains. I loved it. He was lying on his belly; somewhat under the covers so only his back showed. Enough gawking. I finally got my clothes out for the day and put mine and Walt's stale ones in the nearby hamper. Just as I was getting dressed, Walt stirred. He hugged be from behind, "I can't believe that last night happened," he whispered in my ear.

I turned to him and gave him a kiss. That led to another moment like last night.

* * *

I rose from the bed, "we've really got to put a leash on it Walt, Carter and Amos will get suspicious."

"So? We're about to get married. Isn't this 'modern courtship ritual'?" He couldn't help but smile. Anubis must have provided that memory from so long ago, about seven years now.

"Yes, but I'm pretty sure that Amos and Carter will get pretty defensive if they think that you're doing their only living female relative."

"You and Carter have a grandmother, so you're not his only relative that's a woman."

"I don't count her, I love Gran, but she never loved Carter because he reminded her of Dad. Speaking of Dad, I don't think that he'd like to find out what you're doing to his one and only daughter."

"I suppose you do have a point there."

"Yeah, so get some clothes on before you make me want to jump your bones again."

The smile he already had got wider as he got ready for the day. It' wasn't Anubis's smile but it still made me want to give him my heart. Good thing I already have.

* * *

Carter, Amos, and the other trainees were already up and half way through breakfast by the time we walked down the stairs. Carter had taken my usual spot at the head of the table and Amos was sitting at his right. The trainees, like the good people they are, left me the foot and the chair to its right for Walt. Pharaoh takes priority over the head of the twenty-first nome, I guess, of they would have made my brother sit at the foot.

I was sort of glad that he was here, someone higher up in the chain of command than me. I've never been one for much responsibility. Heck, considering they way I used to be, the trainees were lucky that I began getting up for breakfast even if it was only for the chance to feed Phillip.

Once Amos and Carter left for Egypt after the war, I learned that this food didn't magically appear. Someone had to cook it. Not cook the way that normal people did, but cook as in cast a spell over the kitchen to get things started. So I held a competition to see who could "charm" the kitchen the best. It was a messy process, with cracked eggs on the floor, sugar thrown everywhere, and one person somehow managed to get jam on the ceiling.

It was worth it because at the end of the day we had our new chief. Alex. Sure, she was a girl, but if anyone told her that the kitchen was where our gender belonged she would curse them to where they wished that they had never been born. I saw her do it once, and I don't blame her. Samuel was still in the infirmary

Alex joined us less than a week after the war. She had gotten our message and she couldn't refuse our offer, saying that something called her here. I believe her; when you get an opportunity to do something great with your life it's hard to ignore, trust me. My calling was to do something nearly something impossible for a mortal, and I did it anyways.

So, Alex was the new cook; that meant that we had a lot to thank her for but she wouldn't accept our thanks, she's so sweet. Saying that the joy of preparing our food was thanks enough. We didn't like that, but her birthday was coming up, she was about to turn seventeen, so we all decided that we would throw her a birthday party that she has no idea about.

Aren't we sneaky?

Carter looked up as we took seats. "How nice of you to join us," he stated, "I see you still don't like getting up for breakfast, Sadie?"

"Actually," Alex put in, "she's been much better than what she used to be. She's hardly ever been late since I've been here. I'm sure everyone will agree." Did I mention that Alex is a sweet girl?

My brother looked at her; she cringed under the weight of his gaze. Who, other than me, can withstand the Pharaoh's stare? "I don't think that we've met before. Who are you?"

"Alexander Lane, Sir."

"Who's path are you studying?"

"Thoth's, Sir."

Amos chuckled as Carter smiled. "You know that you don't have to call me sir, right? I started out just like all of you, if not worse off." Alex raised an eyebrow, and most of the other trainees who hadn't been here before Carter was in such a powerful position started paying more attention. Phillip notice as less scraps came flying his way. "I don't know how much Sadie or the others have told you newcomers, but we were a lot worse off than you are now. We only had one magician and a goddess to teach us the path of the gods. And the magician wasn't always there," he sent an apologetic look at our uncle. "Sorry, Amos."

"It's really no big deal. I couldn't help it." All of our younger, newer trainees looked confused, but if Amos wasn't going to explain his past, I sure wasn't.

"Thing is, Sadie and I had just lost our father, she was going to get deported from London, and my grandparents wanted nothing to do with me when uncle Amos showed us." Less people were surprised to then I expected when Carter reveled that the Chief Lector was our uncle. I suppose that when the Pharaoh says something people accept it more willingly, or maybe they could see the family resemblance. "Long story short, chaos was just about to eat the sun when we got thrown into this world, the House of Life hated our guts, and we were godlings without even knowing it. So trust me when I say that what we do is hard, but it can be worse. You, at least, have the support of the House."

Alexander, another trainee who came to Brooklyn House two years after the war., turned his brown eyes upon me, "why didn't you ever mention that you saved the world?"

"I used to always gloat about that, Alexander. It's just that by the time you showed up it was old news and I figured that you knew because of the messages."

He shook his head, "my mother sent me here. I think that, somehow, she found the messages instead of me and never let me see them."

Carter's brow rose, "your mother? How could she have found them? We set them out for people around our age at the time. Did your father help or something?"

"What father? My mom is a single mother."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be, we're fine with it. After all, we aren't the only family like that nowadays."

"That doesn't make it any better."

"I know, but we get along just fine."

Learning something like that about Alexander, he was such a sweet guy, I would have never of guessed it. No wonder he seemed to click with me more than he did the other instructors.

I looked at Carter, wanting to change the subject. "Did you talk to Zia?"

"About what?"

"The wedding of course, you're so dense sometimes, Carter."

"Oh, right, she said that she'd do it."

"Great, when is she coming?"

"Tomorrow."

Not a day too soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: All of the characters in the Kane Chronicles do not belong to me, they belong to Rick Riordan.**

**That being sad, I might add a few of my own characters.**

* * *

C  
A  
R  
T  
E  
R

Chapter 5

It felt fantastic to be back at home when Amos and I arrived. When we stepped out of the portal who should find us none other than Felix? The greeted us with pleasure and told a nearby trainee to find Sadie or Walt and tell them we were here. He told us what all had changed since we had left. He was now a teacher and there was a lot more trainees now than there had ever been at the twenty-first nome. It was so strange to see my former students aged by seven years walking around like they owned the place now. They all looked at me and acted just as they always had around me, which was a relief. I don't particularly like being treated differently.

Walt came the room and smiled after looking at me. "I'll go get Sadie."

"I'm actually looking forward to seeing her."

Amos looked at me and smiled, "feels good to be home, huh Carter?"

"That it does," I patted him on the back. "Thanks for greeting us, Felix."

"No problem, just glad to see you guys again, man."

"It had been awhile," I looked at Amos. "Remind me that we need to at least visit every once in awhile. I'm ashamed that I went this long without seeing everyone."

"We could use a break from time to time."

"Thanks."

That was when Walt came back down the stairs with Sadie.

* * *

That night I went back into my old room. Other than the house we had in LA, Brooklyn House was my first real home; I've loved it ever since I moved in. Sure, I had my own room back in Egypt that Pharaohs of past have used, but it just wasn't the same. I looked out onto the balcony and saw a stone structure that Walt had given me so I could see or talk to anyone I wanted.

I poured the necessary oils, said the right words, and peered into it, wanting Zia to appear.

She did.

"Carter, where are you?"

"Visiting Sadie."

"But we need you here!"

"No you don't," I laughed, "unless something drastic has happened in the last twenty-four hours the House can function on its own for the time being."

"Whatever."

"Sadie has a request for you."

"Can't you do it? You're already there after all."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because she wants you to be her Maid of Honor, that's why."

"Now I see why you can't do it, it would be pretty funny to see you in a bridesmaid dress. Tell her I'll do it."

"Okay, Love, that will brighten her day."

"I don't approve, you know."

"Of what? Sadie's wedding? Then why did you agree to do it?"

"No, this has nothing to do with the wedding. I don't approve of the way you left. You just disappeared without telling anyone where you were heading, without telling me."

"Amos knew."

"And I bet that after you told him he insisted on going to protect you. So imagine our surprise when both our Pharaoh and Chief Lector were missing."

"I'm sorry, Zia, it won't happen again."

"It better not."

"It's getting pretty late here; I'm going to hit the sack. Goodnight, Zia, I love you."

"I love you too, Carter, goodnight."

I let her image fade away and cleaned the oil out of the basin. I heard a screeching noise, like something was screaming "freak" at the top of its lungs. That brought a smile to my face; my griffin was still here. I was tires, so when I reached the bead I didn't bother to change into any pajamas or lift the covers, I just plopped down.

* * *

After breakfast the next day Amos and I left for the first nome. Sadie said that she was going to miss me (which I still can't believe was true) and everyone came to say goodbye. I had to admit that Sadie had her hands full with this many students, but she could handle them. She knew their ways, after all.

We walked though the portal and ended up in the Hall of Ages, where the Egyptian influence was strongest within the House of Life.

"You know," I said as I shook the sand free from my clothes, "you'd figure that I'd get used to portals."

"I really don't think that it's something you ever get used to." Amos was shaking his head like he was trying to get water out of his ear, but bits of sand came out instead. "Gods know that I could do without the sand."

I laughed as we walked down the hall, being careful not to look at the images.

Zia was standing by my throne, a single chair at the top of the steps. Pharaohs have taken wives before, many at a time, but very rarely did they give their first wife the honor of ruling beside them. I couldn't understand that, for I would want my queen beside me. But she wasn't my queen, not yet. Isn't it funny that my little sister is getting married before me? And to a godling at that.

Amos took his seat at the steps as Zia started to talk.

"You're home."

"Yes, and I'd wager that you're going to tell me that I can't just get up and leave like that."

"You can't just leave like that, I didn't appreciate it, none of us did, but you're the Pharaoh so do whatever you like."

"Did anything happen while I was gone?"

"Besides wide spread panic? No."

"See, everything is just fine."

"But what if something had happened?"

"Then I would have returned as soon as I heard."

"Not to the House, to you."

"That's why I went with him, Zia."

"I was still being protected." I really needed a change of subject. "What do you think of Sadie's wedding?"

"I'm actually pretty happy about it. I haven't seen her in such a long time, I'm surprised she picked me. I believe it'll be beautiful."

"Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"That you won't let Sadie anywhere near combat boots while she's wearing our mother's wedding dress."

Zia cracked a smile, "absolutely not. Combat boots don't belong at a wedding."

"Tell me," I said as I eased into my throne, "would you object to a wedding, Zia?"

"Depends on how you ask."

I thought about that for a while after she left.

* * *

"Penny for your thoughts, Carter."

"I don't know if I can tell you all of my thoughts for a measly penny, Amos."

"Then just give me a few, you look stressed out. Maybe I'll be able to help." He tossed me something and I caught it on reflex. It was a penny; Amos took that phrase literally, or maybe he was just trying to goof around.

"I'm thinking about Zia, she's always in my thoughts. I'm not sure if this thing between Sadie, Walt, and Anubis is going to work out without anyone getting hurt. I can't make sense of these new images that keep appearing. I've noticed that the House of Life is weakening; we need new trainees, more trainees. The only nome reporting an increase in pupils is the twenty-first."

"The latter half of those issues has been happening for some time. Many Pharaohs and Chief Lectors have been trying to solve them for thousands of years."

"I think that we'll need some help. What did you mean when you mentioned other things that lived on Manhattan?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own any characters from the Kane Chronicles, Rick Riordan does.**

That doesn't mean that I won't add a few of my own characters.

* * *

S  
A  
D  
I  
E Chapter 6

The day that Carter went back to Egypt, I decided that it was time for some wedding planning. Most girls would already have this done by now, but I'm not most girls. I needed a wedding dress.

And what one would be better than my own mum's?

She can't be there, but that doesn't mean I can't honor her. Only one problem, the dress was in London, with my Gran and Gramp. Which means that I'll have to get it, and my grandparents won't let me leave without a fight.

"Anubis, I have to go to London today, wedding stuff."

He looked a little confused, but I told him I'd be back before the end of the week.

* * *

The portal opened at Cleopatra's Needle and I landed on the lawn in front of it. It wasn't exactly me favorite place to be, but it was the closest artifact to Gran and Gramps's. The street hadn't changed, not that much anyways. Some buildings had been repainted but that was about it.

I knocked on the door and waited for Gran to answer. I remember the last time that I visited, it hadn't ended so well. My grandparents had been possessed, but at least I kissed Anubis for the first time that day. I also met Bes, I made a mental not to invite him to the ceremony. What was taking her so long to answer the door?

Gran finally opened the door. Her face looked like it was annoyed but it changed as soon as she realized who I was. "Sadie, why are you visiting here at this hour? We were just getting ready for the night. Come in, come in."

I walked inside, and immediately the smell hit me. You know that smell that tells you an old person lives there? Yeah, it was like that, exactly like that. I guess I was used to it when I lived here, so I didn't notice it. The smell was so bad it was all I could do no to hold my nose.

"Sadie," Grand said as she lead me towards the couch, "it's so nice to see you. We wish you'd visit more often."

"I'll try, but I need to know something."

"Anything."

"Do you have mum's wedding dress?"

"Yes, but whatever for?"

"You mean you haven't gotten you invitation yet? I'm getting married, Gran. I wanted mum's dress because she can't be there to see it."

"Oh, Sadie!" She practically jumped up and down with delight. "You must have the ceremony here in London!" She rose from the couch and went up to her bedroom and I followed. "It'll be so beautiful, flowers and butterflies everywhere!" She started digging though her closet. I let her continue ranting because I didn't want to burst her bubble until after she gave me the dress. "Just think, you and your new husband can move into the cottage that's for sale just down the street!" She pulled out a beautiful white dress and handed it to me. It had fine lace around the collar. It was big and puffy and I fell in love with it instantly. "We could all be together again."

"Sorry to say this," I hugged the dress close to my body in case she tried to take it after I said this, "but the wedding's going to be back in the states; we already have a place reserved. We are not going to move here, either. We both have a life, responsibilities, jobs that won't be transferable to here. We belong in Brooklyn, we live there."

"You could build a new life here. A smart girl like you could easily find a job, and I'm sure he could too."

"No, the type of job that we have we can't just get up and leave. We're looked up too, we're mentors; we won't be moving. I'm sorry."

Her face as everything sunk in hurt me more than Set would ever be able too. She had finally accepted it, accepted that I was never coming back; things will never be as they once were between us. "I suppose that you want to get back to your life, Sadie. Don't let me hold you up."

"Gran, I still love you, you'll be at my wedding, right?"

"Whatever, just go, Sadie."

My own grandmother literally pushed me out of the door.

* * *

So there I was, alone in the streets of London. [Shut up, Carter, I am not being over dramatic.] With nowhere to go. I couldn't go back to the U.S. just yet, artifacts needed to cool down and it hasn't been enough time and I definitely didn't want to break into the museum, not after what happened on my last visit.

I was just about to go to an old hotel for the night when I spotted Liz and Emma on the other side of the street. I yelled at the top of my lungs to get their attention.

Emma was confused, "Sadie, what are you doing here?"

"I came to get my mum's wedding dress," I explained as I ran to them.

"You mean that you're going to get married?" Liz questioned. "To who?"

"Has anyone on this side of the ocean gotten their invitation besides my brother?"

Emma got excited. "Your brother lives here now?"

"Nope, sorry, he lives in Egypt and he has a girlfriend." I don't know which upset Emma the most, him being in Egypt or the fact that he was in a relationship. "And yes, I'm getting married. You remember that boy who kissed me on my thirteenth birthday when those two gods were chasing us?"

"Absolutely," Liz answered, "he was so cute."

"He's my fiancée, sortta, so no trying to seal him at my wedding."

"Sortta?"

"Long story."

"Well, you don't have to worry about me, I have my own man now."

I smiled, showing my happiness for her. "That's great, Liz, wish I could met him."

"Maybe you can, he's at home now. Where are you headed?"

"I was just going to a hotel to spend the night. Gran didn't exactly make me feel at home."

"I'm sorry to hear that. You've got the stay with us."

* * *

Her home was beautiful. It was two stories high and had lovely wooden frames and shutters around the windows. The outside of the house was stone.

"Nathanial's father was a mason, he did marvelous work. He helped build this house for us as a wedding gift. He passed away a year ago, just a month after his first grandchild was born. It's like he held on just for her." She fidgeted with the keys, trying to find the right one.

"You have a daughter? Aren't you a little young for that responsibility?"

She chuckled and finally got the door open. "Maybe I was when I found out I was pregnant. I was nineteen and it happened on the honeymoon; having a child makes you step-up, Sadie." She stet the keys on a stand near the door.

As I crossed the threshold a wave of colors assaulted my eyes. The walls were a bright red, the lamps a pale yellow, and the pillows on the couch were an assortment of colors. The only things that weren't on the extreme side was the telly and the furniture. The couch and matching chairs were a beige color and the television looked to be about forty-six inches and was hanging on the wall. All of this didn't really surprise me, Liz had always been a colorful person. What did surprise me was that her husband let her do it.

Emma had gone home so it was just Liz and I. And it was awkward.

"Down the hall to the right is the loo, and beyond that is the guest room."

"Okay, thanks for letting me stay."

"What else are friends for?"

Friends? We were still friends? We haven't talked to each other in so long I figured that we were acquaintances at best. "Where is your husband?"

"Either the nursery or the study."

"What does he do?"

"He a historian, he's in the middle of writing a book. And he's a professor at the local university. He seems to like Egypt the most. Something about how his family spent some time there when he was little; I don't think that he's like you. At least I hope not," she looked sad. "I wouldn't want him to be in as much danger as we were on your birthday. That was just too much."

"Most of the gods have distanced themselves for quite some time now, and there are other branches of magic."

"I still don't like the idea."

"That's okay. Where is the guest room again?"

"It's on the left."

"Thanks." I walked down the hallway and opened the first door on the left. It wasn't the bedroom. It was the study.

Sitting at the desk was Liz's husband. He had short brown hair and he wore a suit that even my dad and Carter would have envied. His skin was dark, just a few shades lighter than Carter's. He turned to me and it was like his light brown eyes stared right through me.

"I apologize, I thought that this was the guest room."

"You want the next room over," he paused, "Sadie Kane."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:I don't own any characters from the Kane Chronicles, Rick Riordan does.**

That doesn't mean that I won't add a few of my own characters.

* * *

S

A

D

I

E Chapter 7

"How do you know me? Have we met before?"

"Close the door and I will explain. My wife doesn't know yet and I don't think that she can handle it at the moment."

I did as he asked and hung my dress by its straps on the door knob after making sure that it was locked.

"I know you because I am a magician too, Miss. Kane. Being the world's third most powerful magician has its perks, fame being one of them. Of course, being the Pharaoh's sister doesn't help either."

"You seem… different. Like you give off a different vibe than a lot of the magicians I've met, yet familiar."

He grinned. "I am a diviner; and you, Miss, have a big part to play."

"It seems that I always have a big part in preventing the end of the world."

"It's not as big as you might think."

"I'm sure that Carter has a bigger role, and I'm fine with that."

Nathanial's expression gave me the impression that he knew something that I didn't. "Believe what you want, I won't tell you otherwise. I think that you should go to the guest room, now. Liz might get suspicious."

I grabbed my dress and unlocked the door. "When are you going to tell her?"

"When the time is right."

I, the wise and not so old Sadie, could see that that was opening up a new can of worms.

I opened up the door, this time the right one. The room had an ocean type feeling to it. The comforter was a light sky blue and the walls were a deep sapphire. The wood of the bed frame and dresser was a light color. The carpet was an off white, like sand.

I laid the dress on the top of the dresser and sat on the bed, preparing to pull some clothes for the night out of the duat. I've gotten better at this; it only takes me two tries on average now. This time, after concentrating for a little while it only took me one try. I pulled out an overnight bag that I always have packed. One thing saving the world taught me was to always be prepared to move and that you can't always be carrying bags everywhere you go. It was just a simple black backpack that has a toothbrush and a few changes of clothes. I got the ones that looked the most comfortable to wear tonight and tomorrow. So I got ready for bed.

The next morning I woke up, brushed my hair, and went into the kitchen for some cereal. I didn't expect to see the entire family up and making breakfast. The baby was in her booster seat watching her mother and father cook. He was frying bacon while she was making French toast, it smelt so wonderful.

"Sadie," Liz greeted, "glad that you could join us. This is my husband, Nathanial, and our daughter, Kayla."

"Good morning."

"Actually, Liz, Sadie and I met last night. She accidently went into the wrong room last night and ended up in my study. It was quite funny, actually."

"Is that so?"

I felt awkward and I had nowhere else to look except at baby Kayla. She had her father's eyes and skin and it looked like her mother's hair was just starting to grow in. They had dressed her in a pink onesie that had decorative that were dark pink and purple on it.

"Yes, I told her where the right room was." (Haha, right room, it was on the left. Haha, get it? I'm so punny, haha! Oh, nevermind.) "It's all good, Liz."

"Yeah, I'm glad. How did you sleep, Sadie?"

"Good, thanks for letting me stay. I'll get out of your hair as soon as I can use Cleopatra's Needle and get back home."

To his credit, Nathanial was a good actor. "Excuse me, but what do you mean by using Cleopatra's Needle?"

So, more for Liz's benefit than anyone else's, I explained about portals. I kinda liked it.

I spent the rest of the time at Liz's. She talked about what Emma has been up too; that she's finally going to settle down. It wasn't going so well; maybe she was more upset that Carter had a girlfriend after all.

Soon enough I was able to go home. I said bye to Liz and her family and gave her a hug, thanking her yet again. I really wish that I was able to leave London on better terms with my grandparents, but that just wasn't going to happen.

I arrived at Brooklyn House, home sweet home, and I took a deep breath. Gosh, it felt good.

"Hey, Sadie," Felix said once I got done feeding the griffin. "How'd it go?"

"Not so well," I told him about the visit with Gran.

"Ouch, that doesn't found so good. Do you think that she'll still come to the wedding?"

"Maybe, but I don't know. I hope she will, I don't want her to miss it."

"She doesn't know who Anubis is, does she?"

"I think that she does, but her and Gramps refuse to believe in the gods, it will turn their lives upside down. They can't accept them, even for me."

"Are you going to introduce him as Walt or Anubis to them then?"

"I would be pretty funny to see their reaction to Anubis, but I don't think that I will."

"Sorry to hear that."

"It's alright, I've made my peace with it."

Anubis and Walt came down the stairs and I ran to him. He picked me up and kissed me, I loved every second of it.

"What took you so long?"

"Gran and I had a fight. I was planning on going to the museum to come back, but by the time the fight was over it was already closed and I didn't want to break in. Not after what happened last time I broke into a museum."

"I'm sorry, what all happened?"

"She was mad that we couldn't move to London after we got married."

"Oh," he raised an eyebrow, "well, I'm glad that you told her the truth. It's better that she finds out now than after we get married and we have to break her heart even more."

"I suppose you're right, but it's just so damn hard."

"I know, Hun, I know." He brushed away the hair from my face. "To top it all off, we're probably going to have to do the same thing again, my mother is coming this weekend."

Fantastic.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, I just started my first year of college and I got busy. This has been nagging at me for awhile, so I had to type up what I had written and here it is. I want to thank you all who fallowed, favored, and reviewed this story. I also want to thank you for all for waiting for this chapter and I hope that you like it.**

**I do not own the Kane Chronicles, Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

S

A

D

I

E

There was a knock at the door on Saturday morning. It must have been Walt's mother, everyone else would have just strolled in. Walt had mentioned before how his mother could see things normally hidden by magic that mortals couldn't.

"Walt, hun, get the door. I still need to get ready. Who told your mother that she could come this early?" Saturdays were my day to sleep in and I didn't like having that disturbed.

"Fine, I'll go," he rose out of bed and put a shirt on, "but you still have to get up, too." He walked out of the room and down the stairs to greet his mother.

I groaned as I sat up in the bed, my nice warm bed that I really didn't want to leave, I found some clothes and put them on. Today wasn't starting off very well. Maybe his mother would be more understanding than Gran…. Hopefully….

When I was finally ready I walked down the stairs. The doors to the library were open, so I went through them.

Walt and his mother were inside and they had started talking without me, which was more than fine. When Walt noticed me, his face lit up and he came over to put his arm around me. "Mom, this is Sadie; Sadie this is my mom, Amanda."

"Hello, Ms. Stone," [See, Carter, I can be respectful when I want to be!] "it's so nice to meet you"

"Call me Amanda, and it's great to meet the woman who has captured my son's heart. You probably even saved his life from that curse, gave him something to live for."

"I'd like to think so, but most of the credit actually goes to Anubis."

"Who?"

"Anubis is the god of Death. When Walt decided to become his host, Anubis's presence cured him. It's quite wonderful."

"So, who are you really marrying?" She sounded defensive, like a mother bear who's cub was in danger. "My son or Anubis?"

I tried to tread carefully, the look that my future mother-in-law was giving me suggested that if looks could kill I'd be long dead. "Both, they share the same body and they are one now. How can I marry one without marrying the other?"

"Are you going to have two ceremonies, then?"

"Absolutely not, they are the same person, the majority of the time anyways. Why would we need to be married twice?"

"What about a living situation?"

"We're going to stay here."

"I meant for me."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm being evicted from my home and I need a place to live."

I turn to Walt, this is his mother after all. "There's an apartment complex just down the street, Mom. You can live there."

"Now, Walt, you know very well that I can't afford rent in New York."

Walt was stumped, trying to think of a compromise where his mom could live close but not too close. Not just for our privacy, but for her safety. After all, mortals staying so near to training magicians, especially ones that attract the attentions of the god every other week, wasn't exactly the best idea.

Unfortunately, I couldn't see a better solution, so I took my opportunity to get on Amanda's good side. "We have plenty of room; you'll just have to live with us then."

Amanda Stone smiled at me, "why thank you, Sadie. You're such a sweet girl. I'll go get my things." She walked out of the library and outside of Brooklyn House, probably to a waiting cab or to the abandoned warehouse that Brooklyn House is on top of to get her luggage. For our sake, I hope that it's the second option; that would be one big cab bill.

"She played with you like you were putty," Walt said once his mom was out of the room.

"She did not!"

"Did too, mom knew that if she gave the impression that she didn't think that much of you, you would do what you needed to too get on her good side, and it worked."

"You know very well that I don't care what others think of me."

"Normally yes, but she's about to become a very influential part of your life."

"So? Carter is an influential part of my life and I don't care what he thinks of me." [You know it's true, Carter, no point in denying it!]

Walt laughed, "maybe so, but he was never going to be an in-law, he was blood so he had to love you. Mom doesn't, she can make your life a living hell and you know it, she knows it."

"Or, I can make her's a living hell." I smiled up at Walt and kissed him.

He smiled back, "and just how do you plan to do that?"

"Well, I have her son, so she has to live with it and whatever I do to him."

"Although I like the way all of that sounds, I do think that we should cool it down until the wedding, mom doesn't exactly approve of that."

"Maybe that's how I plan to torture her…"

His smile got even bigger.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's the next chapter of my fanfiction, please let me know what you think. I really appreciate those of you who give me reviews.**

**Well, today is my birthday, and I think that the end of this chapter will be my present from you guys, just keep reading to find out why. *evil laughter***

**Anyways, I do not own The Kane Chronicles.**

**Now Let the reading begin!**

* * *

C

A

R

T

E

R

I was sitting with Amos, processing what he had just told me. "You mean that there are others like us?"

"Not like us, per say. They get their magic directly from their deities. Thought their lineage, they are a strange bunch."

"That's an understatement, but I think that we could use a little bit of strange right now."

Amos smiled, "I can't help but wonder if Sadie's child would be like that."

I did not want to think about my little sister having children. "Really, Amos, you had to bring that up?"

"Carter, you have to realize that she's no longer thirteen, she's grown and moving forward with her life. Anyways, it wouldn't have any known precedent; it's just something that I wonder…"

"Can we change the subject back to these… demigods now, please?"

He chuckled, "if you wish. They get their talents from one of their parents. Their training is a bit different than ours, a lot actually. One of these training camps is actually a stone's throw away from Brooklyn House"

"How come we've never interacted with them before?"

"We didn't really like the idea of mixing our cultures. Since the Romans conquered both Greece and Egypt in ancient times we wanted to stay away from things related to our downfall."

"But the Greeks aren't the Romans, we have no conflict with the Greeks."

"They are different, but they're more connected than you realize. Their gods virtually have two sides, their original forms, their Greek forms, and their more war oriented forms, Roman forms. We didn't want anything to do with them, so we stayed away."

"Why haven't you told me?"

"I would have never thought to since it's never been done before."

"There is a first time for everything, and this is one of those times. Surely they know about us, I wonder why they haven't tried to contact us for help or something."

"They probably have their reasons, and they may not know about us magicians; for all they know, their gods could be the only ones, or their only ones that matter to them."

"How would I contact them? It's not like I could just walk right into one of their camps or where their gods live."

"No, maybe you actually know someone who could contact them for you."

It was a long shot, but I had to ask. "You mean Zia?"

"Nope," I was relived beyond words, "I mean someone you just met, someone that Sadie would know a lot better than you would."

"Who are you hinting at, Amos?"

"One of the trainees in the twenty-first nome, his name was Alexander I believe."

"Tell me more."

* * *

By the end of the day I was pretty tired, and I was looking at my gift for Zia. A _shabka_, a precious gift, which I was going to give her soon. And it couldn't be soon enough for me. It wasn't really that valuable, not by a long shot. However, I don't think that Zia would care about that, after all it would have some sentimental value for her. Hopefully it will be for me too.

I put the large frame down and hide it from view. I really do think that she would love it. Especially since it's a part of a tradition that Egypt has.

* * *

The nest morning I walk to the dining hall and take my normal place, ready for breakfast. Zia comes to sit beside me.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Morning, Carter. How did you sleep?"

"Alright, I think Amos and I actually made some progress."

"Oh?"

"Yes, but this isn't the place or time to talk about it." I look down at my plate, sadly I can say that the bread and honey breakfast isn't the most appetizing I've had, but I've lived here for a few years and it grows on you. Although I really could go for some bacon and biscuits right about now…

* * *

I'm back in the throne room and I have a few minutes with Amos before the next "pressing" issue is presented.

"I'm going to do it, Amos."

"Do what?"

"Propose to Zia."

Amos paused and it was a long time before he answered. "Are you sure, Carter?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? She's the girl of my dreams and I can't imagine my life without her. What do you think she'll say?"

"I think that you already know the answer to that. How are you going to do it."

I told him my plan.

* * *

I lead Zia down a hallway, we're alone and she seems to know where we're going. It's a place that I followed her _shabti_ to so long ago. She followed me into the room and gasped when she saw what I had done to the place. Red was everywhere, the roses on the floor, the streamers from the ceiling, and the candles lit it up very nicely.

"Zia?"

"Carter?"

"We've been dating for a while now, and—"

"Yes?"

"And I can't see my life without you. I love you, Zia Rashid and I have a question to ask you." She was silent as I went down on one knee, so I took that as a good sign. I pulled out a little black box and opened it.. Inside was single silver band that had the Ancient Egyptian symbols for life and love on one side of a circular cut diamond and the symbols for family and loyalty on the other. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

**Sorry about the huge cliffhanger everyone, but I had to do something like this on my birthday. What so you think she'll say? Leave a review and let me know!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own the Kane Chronicles, Rick Riordan does.**

**I want to think everyone who has reviewed this story, I love reading them all. And thanks for all of the favorites and follows.**

**I figured that I have made you guys wait long enough for Zia's answer, so here it is.**

* * *

C

A

R

T

E

R

Chapter Ten

"Carter," Zia said, "I don't know that to say."

"Say yes." I was on my knee staring up in her eyes. She hesitated and I felt the pressure and sadness of rejection and I started to get up, to save what was left of my dignity.

"Carter—"

"No, Zia, it's okay, you don't have to marry me if you don't want too then you shouldn't have to." I was standing now, about to turn away from her.

She stopped me by putting her hand on my cheek and she kissed me. "Yes, Carter, I will marry you."

I smiled, "it took you long enough to answer; I felt like I was going to die." I slid the ring on her right hand, as tradition called for.

She smiled back. "I'm sorry; it's just been a long time since I've had a family that I had to think about all the possibilities. I didn't mean to hurt you at all."

"It's fine, I completely understand." I took her hand. "I have something for you." I lead her to a table that was out of the way and on it was a present wrapped in red wrapping paper. Her _shabka. _I took it off of the table and handed it to her. "Here, open it."

She gave me a curious look as she took it from my hand and began to unwrap it. She gasped, "Oh, Carter, you shouldn't have! It's beautiful!" Inside was a collage of all of the photos she had left of her family. The colors formed a heart for the love of a family that she had lost and the love that she could one day have again. It took me awhile to get the pictures, I had to track down some people who had lived in her village and moved away before the attack to get most of them. It was framed in cedar wood with Egyptian style carvings that I had carved myself. I looked at her and she started to tear up. "I just miss them so much,"

"I know, Hun; that's why I made this, it's something for you to remember them by."

"I absolutely love it, but how did you ever get all of these pictures?"

"Apparently some of the friends of your family took pictures and moved later. It took a while to track them down, but I wouldn't give up. Where there's a will there's a way."

She thanked me with another kiss. "I get to become the 'Great Royal Wife."" She said, using the old title for the primary wives of the ancient Pharaohs.

"My only wife."

"That too, Amos and Sadie are going to be so happy."

"They are, aren't they? But I'm not really concerned with their happiness right now."

"Of course not." She smiled from ear to ear, and I knew that from that moment I would do anything to make her smile like that for the rest of my life. "I suppose we should be getting back, people are probably noticing your absence."

"Probably," I held my hand out to her before we left and I can't describe my happiness as she took it. [Shut up, Sadie. How is this any cheesier than you, Walt, _and_ Anubis? I mean really, the guys feel the same about you one of them actually took his first host to be with you!]

We got back into the throne room and Amos smile at us.

"She said yes, huh?"

"How could you have ever thought otherwise, Amos?" Zia said to him. "Looks like you got a new family member."

"Seems like Sadie now had companion for being my favorite niece now."

I laughed, "Seems so. I wonder what she'll think about that."

"You could always find out, just talk to her."

"Can I tell her?" Zia asked me.

"Well, I see no reason why not, you're family now."

"Not officially."

"You might as well be, Zia," Amos put in, "we've all been waiting for when Carter will finally ask you. As far as I'm concurred, you _are_ my niece."

I can tell that Amos saying that made Zia really happy, like she belonged. I put my hand around her and smiled at Amos. "Where's the basin?"

"Over there," he pointed to the back of the room, "it's ready, all you need is to say the spell."

Zia and I walked over and we muttered the needed words and an image of Sadie appeared.

"Carter!" She actually sounded happy to see me, but then she paused. "Two conversations in one month? Is something wrong?"

"No, Sadie, something is definitely not wrong," Zia said with joy filling her voice. Sadie seemed to have just noticed her when she talked, which was ridiculous because she was right beside me and my arm was still around her. That's Sadie for you.

"Zia, how nice to see you; you look wonderful! I can practically see you glowing!"

"Wouldn't you be glowing too, Sadie, if you just gained a new family?"

Her eyes got big as she realized why we were talking to her. "Oh my gods, Zia! Show me the ring!"

Zia held out her right hand.

"Carter, it's beautiful, but isn't it on the wrong hand?"

"Not here for Egypt." I explained. "Tradition says that the ring goes on the right and then, during the wedding ceremony, it's changed to the left."

Sadie looked as Zia. "You'll have to let me help decorate."

"Of course, I have no female relatives of my own, so I was going to ask you anyways."

"I'm so happy for you guys!"

"And we're happy for you too, Sadie."

"It's getting late over here, sister, so it's time for us to get ready for bed. I'll talk to you soon. Love you." (Yeah, I actually told my annoying little sister that I loved her, but when you are so distant from your sibling and you don't talk to them very much you actually start to miss them. Plus Sadie and I got along rather well when we were saving the world. I actually did kinda miss her… [Don't you dare make me regret saying that, little sister! **Sadie:** Now why would I ever do that "dearest brother"?])

* * *

**So was that the answer you all were wanting? Any ideas about how the wedding should be that you might want to share? (Either wedding, not just Zarter's!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:I don't own any characters from the Kane Chronicles, Rick Riordan does.**

**That doesn't mean that I won't add a few of my own characters.**

**I'm really proud of this chapter. And thank you for everyone who has review, fallowed, and favored this story since my last update. I enjoy getting emails saying that new people have read this.**

* * *

S

A

D

I

E

Amanda Stone walked in thought the front door, carrying what looked like a bazillion bags. How the heck could she afford this much stuff if she was being evicted? Shouldn't she have maybe gotten her priorities straight and pay off her debt? Walt told me that his mother had always had a bit of trouble with credit cards, and it looked like she had taken a loan from the bank to help pay them off. Apparently she couldn't pay the bank back and she had used her house as collateral so they took it from her. Walt had filled me in on all of this (except for the fact that she had actually been evicted, he found that out the same time I had) while his mom was getting her things.

"Excuse me," Amanda said, "but could you please help me? There's no way I could possibly carry all of these much longer. I don't even know where my room is."

"Of course, mom," Walt stepped in to help his mother. "Sadie, could you please show mom to her room?"

"Right this way, Amanda." I started up the stairs. "We can't really spare a lot of the rooms, but we do have something of a guest room, it's over here." We were on the second floor and headed towards the first door on the left. It wasn't the best of our rooms, but I wasn't going to let her know that. Judging from her credit card debt, and the stuff she had bought, she was the type of person who would want the best of the best. I'm sorry, but those are reserved for the Pharaoh, the Chief Lector, and me. (Yes, I put myself that high up. Why shouldn't I? After all I am the third most power magician in the world and I run this nome!)

This room had a full sized bed and a dresser. It didn't have a balcony, just an ordinary window. The dresser was small; none of us really bought a lot of things, so it was going to be a whole lot of fun for her to stuff all the things filling up her bags in it, since there was no closet.

"Here you are, Amanda, I hope that you like it."

She stopped in the doorway as Walt put her bags on the bed. By the look on her face she thought that she would get a bigger room than this…. I told Walt that I could make her life a living hell, too.

She coughed to hide her shock. "It's fine, dear."

"Well, Mom, we'll leave so you can get situated."

Walt took my hand as we left the room. "Why did you give her that room for?" He asked me after he shut the door so his mother couldn't hear us.

"It seemed easier for you to get to with all of those bags. Why does she have so much stuff?"

"Mom has a shopping habit."

"Well, maybe without a lot of space she'll cut back."

He sighed, "not likely, you don't know how bad it's been. She probably had to see a lot of things just to get here because she couldn't afford the baggage fee for the airlines…"

"Do you think that she'll ever have her own home again?"

"With her credit? Probably not, sadly."

"Looks like our personal time is going to be cut short."

"Who says that we can't enjoy the little personal time we have left right now?"

I giggled. "No one, as long as your mother doesn't walk in."

"She doesn't know where our room is yet, and that's an image that I don't want to have thank you very much."

He took my hand and lead me up to our room so we could enjoy what was left of our personal time.

Dinner came too soon.

Especially since now I had to introduce Amanda to everyone.

As we walked back down from our room, I knocked on Amanda's door.

"Come in."

"Amanda," I said as I started into the room, "dinner is ready."

"Okay."

I looked around the room, shocked with what she has accomplished. All of her luggage was unpacked and the bags were in the corner. To this day I have no idea how she managed to but everything up, and I really don't want to know.

Once we reached the dinner table and took our usual seats, we started to eat.

Except for Amanda.

"Mom, is something wrong?"

"Aren't you going to pray? I raised you better than that, Son"

"Why would I? If I wanted to talk to a god all I have to do is think. I mean, one is in my head."

"I can't believe you don't pray anymore, Walt; you know better."

"Mom, I LIVE with a god now, it would be silly for me to pray at mealtimes."

"So, I don't care. You still know better."

Then something changed within Walt. His back got straighter and he interlaced his fingers and rested them one the table. He blinked and for a second his eyes turned a familiar milk chocolate color that I hadn't seen for a long, long time.

"With all due respect, Ms. Stone, your son does not need to pray. I actually prefer him not too since it is such an informal way to talk to someone who shares the same body as you. It's not appropriate since I am already hear."

"Praying is how we talk to our God. Are you suggesting that you would turn my son away from that?"

"No, Ma'am, Walt and I talk to each other all of the time but it's not through something like you're suggesting. We communicate though thought."

"But—"

"If you can't accept that," Anubis cut her off, "then I suggest that you leave Brooklyn House right now; for I will never accept you as my family since you refuse to acknowledge my presence to my face. What is your decision?"

I loved seeing Anubis with his fur ruffled (haha, get it? He's a Jackal?) but I kept my gaze on Amanda. She just looked down at her plate and pushed her food around, like a child who had just been scolded. She didn't answer Anubis, which he took as her saying that she wished to stay here in the Twenty-first Nome.

"Very, well, Ms. Stone. It is wise not to anger the god of death."

"Well," I interrupted, "initiates, with that delightful starter I would like to introduce Amanda Stone, Walt's mother. She'll be staying with us for a while, so try to make her feel at home, please."

"Welcome, Ms. Stone."

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you."

As the initiates greeted our visitor I looked down at my food, all of a sudden not feeling so well. "Excuse me," I muttered as I rose from the table and sort of fast walking to the bathroom. I was barely able to reach it before I puked my guts out.

What the heck was wrong with me? I didn't feel sick, I hardly ever got sick. I didn't feel this coming.

I got a twisted feeling in my gut, one that was completely unrelated to my sudden illness.

I need to figure out what was wrong with me.

I need an excuse to leave Brooklyn House for a few hours.

**What's wrong with Sadie, guys? What are your thoughts? I want to hear what your theories are.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time and that I left y'all with that last ending. College really started to crack down on me these past few weeks and I did not have time to write. However, it's Christmas break now, and I won't be starting school until January 17th so hopefully I get to write a lot more! Here is the next chapter and hopefully it won't be such a long wait until the next update. Not writing kills me.**

**Here's where I say that I don't own the Kane Chronicles, Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

S

A

D

I

E

Chapter 12

I walked back to where everyone else was eating, trying to figure out what I was going to do… I mentally did the math in my head, but what I kept getting couldn't be right. Needless to say, I didn't talk or eat much. I didn't eat because I didn't trust my stomach to hold everything down. I didn't talk because I didn't trust my voice. Mostly, I just tried to pay attention to what was going on around me.

"Hello, Earth to Sadie."

"Huh?" I didn't say that I was very successful.

"I was just talking about our wedding."

"Oh! What about it?"

"That it's only a month or so away."

"Yeah, Sadie," Alexandra cut it, "we're all super excited about it. What are you going to listen too at the reception?"

"My happy list."

The trainees laughed. "Of course you would, Sadie. How could I ever have thought otherwise?"

"Excuse me," Amanda interrupted, "but I don't understand this joke."

"There really isn't much of one, it's just that Sadie has a playlist for every emotion."

_I wish I had one for the emotion I'm feeling now_.

I just smiled and nodded as I was asked questions about the wedding.

I had to figure out a way to leave Brooklyn House for a few hours. A way that wouldn't raise a lot of questions and so nobody would want to go with me.

How could we have let this happen? And so close to the wedding, too. Why did we let our hormones win? I already knew the answer to that last one, and I would probably do it again. Only with protection this time.

Gran had talked about this a little bit when I was younger, but the conversation was awkward for both of us so we let it drop soon after the first conversation about the birds and the bees….. That was a big mistake.

Walt didn't think about protection either, or if he did he hadn't brought it up. Anubis…. Well, this is Anubis's first time as with a host, so he might not have known that this could happen…

Back to thinking of an excuse.

I caught Walt's eye, he and I left the table and walked out of earshot of the others.

"What's wrong, Sadie?" The concern in his face made me feel warm inside, even though I felt like the rest of me was falling apart.

Instead of answering with a sarcastic comeback, like normal, I said, "I'm not feeling all that well, so I'm going to go out for a walk."

"I'll come with you."

"No, no, that's okay. You still have your mom here. How is she going to feel when she's with people she doesn't know? You need to keep her company.

He looked at me for a long time, and I thought that he might question me further, but he didn't. "Alright, be back soon. We need to talk when you get back." He knew that something was up, but he was smart enough not to ask right now.

Bless him, I don't deserve it. I Grabbed what money I had and left.

When I arrived at the drugstore, I went to the cashier with my one item.

I handed her the money. "Do you have a restroom?"

She sighed, "in the back to the left."

"Thanks."

She nodded; her reaction made me wonder how many other women were like me. How many others had made the same mistake I did. I walked into the first stall and read and followed the instructions on the box.

Three minutes later I had my answer.

Positive.

The one time I wished that I was actually sick, I wasn't. That was just my luck.

I cleaned off the stick and stuck it in my pocket to show Walt later. How could I have let this happen? Me, the person who's saved the world. How could I have been so stupid? I felt so week I had to sit down on the toilet (nasty, I know.)

Would I keep it?

With our blood, putting it up for adoption was out of the question. Chances are the parents wouldn't know how to cope with such a gifted child and send it our ways for training like all the others.

_What about Walt and Anubis?_ A voice inside me whispered. (No, I'm not crazy.) _It's their child too, don't they get a say in this?_

That settled it, I was just going to have to own up to it and face the music. It is too much of a responsibility to take on alone. I wasn't even a mother yet and I couldn't understand how single moms got along with all of this.

_I hope dinner is over,_ I thought as I walked in the door. I didn't think that I could put on the happy smileys stuff that I tried too earlier.

Thankfully, my worry was for nothing. I had been gone awhile and Walt had already sent everyone to their rooms. He was waiting for me in the room with the Thoth statue. He was talking to his mother.

I cleared my throat to announce my presence, "excuse me, Ms. Stone, do you mind if I borrow your son? We need to have a private conversation."

She gave me a stare that made me feel that she could see right into my soul. I was hoping more than ever that she couldn't. "I was just about to go to bed anyways." She kissed Walt goodnight on the forehead and gave me the evil eye.

As soon as she disappeared at the top of the stairs, Walt looked at me. "What is it, Sadie?"

"Can we talk in my room? It's sound proofed and I don't want to take the chance of anyone ease dropping," _like your mother._

"Ummm, sure, I guess."

As soon as I closed the door and locked it, I pulled out the pregnancy test and handed it to him. He took it and stared at it for a long time (probably talking to Anubis. Explaining to him what the hell all this meant) then collapsed on the bed.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. "I mean, adoption isn't really an option, so…"

Walt's head snapped up at my words and when he looked at me his eyes were that of a predator. "No," he said, only it wasn't his voice. It was Anubis's. "We are not giving it away. We are not getting rid of it by any means."

"So… you're saying you want it?"

"Why wouldn't I?" His voice was changing back to his own with every syllable uttered. So were his eyes.

"The responsibility of raising a kid, maybe? The fact that your curse could get passed on? How about the reason that a child like this has never existed?"

"What do you mean 'a child like this'?"

"One that's half god half magician! I wouldn't know where to start!"

"But there has been half god children, before, there still is." Anubis was speaking again. "They have existed for eons."

"Then how come I've never heard of them?"

He smiled, but it was week. "You have, but maybe you just thought that they weren't real. I know that these children won't be the same as ours, but knowing that they are there, that they exist, will help."

He hugged me and I knew that somehow things will be alright.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy with Christmas (Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year btw) and a bunch of other things. Oh, and sick. And who feels like writing when they're sick? I would like to think everyone who's followed and reviewed this story. Especially Different. S/he has reviewed every chapter so far and I appreciate that. Thank you so much!**

**I don't own the Kane Chronicles, Rick Riordan does.**

**Without further delay, here you are!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Z

I

A

I was below ground on the first nome, looking for a wedding dress. Sadie wasn't here, and I had promised that she'd help me decorate and get ready for Carter and mine's wedding. I still can't believe that I'm getting married, and to my Pharaoh! Of course he's everyone else's Pharaoh too, but he's especially mine. The one for me. Sadie wasn't here, so I took a picture of the dress that I really liked and sent it to her, asking for her opinion.

I was white and had golden accents on it. However, the gold wasn't overpowering the dress itself, just added to it. The train of the dress would drag on the floor as I was wearing it. The needlework on the dress was gold as well and had the ancient symbols for life, love, family, joy, and beginnings along the back of it. Along with it was a Shawl that would be used as a headdress on the bride lucky enough to wear it. The Shawl was absolutely beautiful and complimented the dress as well; it has the same accents and needlework that the dress had.

And I was in love with it.

As I was looking at the dress my phone went off. It was Sadie texting me back.

_Zia,_ she wrote,_ I absolutely love it! You should buy it, like, now!_

I smiled as I wrote her back. _You know what, I think that I will._

_Good. Oh, and call me when you have the chance, I have some news for you and Carter._

_Why can't you just tell me now?_

_Because I want to see your face when I tell you._

I guess she meant for me to call her using magic then. _Okay, can't wait to hear the news! Is it good?_

_Depends._

_On what?_

_Your perspective._

Okay, now I really want to know. Though I could see that I wasn't getting anywhere, I'll just have to call her. I took the dress up to the register and paid for it after trying it on and making sure it fit.

I took it to my room and hung it in my closet, after all Carter couldn't see it.

"Carter, Sadie just texted me, saying that she wanted to talk to us."

"Right now?"

"Do you know Sadie? To her there is no other time than now."

"Fine, but first could you please explain to me why I seem to be talking to my sister a lot more than normal recently?" He kissed me on the cheek, making me smile.

"Maybe because you actually miss her?"

"Impossible! We're siblings, we don't miss each other, what are you talking about? We live to annoy the other one."

"Now, you know just as well as I do that that is just for show."

He chuckled, "well, what are we waiting for? Let's talk to Sadie and Walt."

"And Anubis, don't forget Anubis."

Carter sighed and rolled his eyes, "fine, Anubis too."

We leaned over the basin as two figures appeared.

"Carter, Zia, guess what!" Sadie looked like she couldn't hold in her excitement.

"What is it Sadie?" Carter asked. "Is something wrong?"

Brothers and their protectiveness.

"Carter, why would Sadie be so happy if something is wrong?"

"Sorry, I was just wondering why you wanted to talk to us."

Walt spoke before Sadie could. "We haven't told _anyone_ this, Carter. We would like to keep it as secret as possible. We just thought that since you are going to be the one to marry us and all you ought to know."

"Alright…" Carter sounded cautious, as if he didn't know what to think about what he was hearing.

"Carter," Sadie said almost all of the excitement gone in her voice. "Is Amos where he can hear you?"

"Yeah, he's sitting on the steps, like always. Why?"

She looked like she didn't really want Amos to hear what she had to say, but decided to go on with it anyways. "I just… Whatever, the sooner he knows the better."

"Know what? At this rate no one will."

"I'm pregnant."

"Sadie! Congratulations!" I said to make up for Carter's lack of emotion. He looked like he was frozen to the spot trying to process the turn of events. I'm not going to lie, I was kinda concerned for him… And for Walt. Good thing he was half way around the world at the moment, otherwise I don't know what would have happened…

"Thanks, Zia." The expression on her face was one of pure joy. Married or not, I could see that she was happy to have this baby with the man she loved. Hopefully one day I could be like that. Just, well, married for one thing….

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know, it's too early to tell and I'm not sure what I want just yet."

Sadie and I continued with our talk because I was just wanting to stall so Carter would become unfrozen and _actually_ _say something._

Finally, when he started talking, he rose a point that I could tell neither of them wanted to talk about.

"When are you going to tell everyone?"

"We don't know," Walt answered, "the wedding is only a month or so away and we don't want that many people knowing. Let's just say that we know a few ah… people that aren't going to like it when they find out. It makes me uncomfortable knowing that I'll probably have to be in the room when she's told."

Sadie glared daggers at him when he said that. "Of course you're going to have to be in the room when she's told. You are going to have to be the one to tell her! She's your mother and I already told my own family."

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus, but, hey, that means I don't have to tell the god of the dead what I did to his daughter. That's fine with me!"

Sadie looked mortified at that thought. "Whatever, that's another bridge we'll cross when we get there."

"Do you want us there when you tell your dad, Sadie?" I offered.

"Would you? It'd help a lot."

"Sure."

"Of course, what type of brother would I be if I wasn't there? Besides, it's been awhile since I saw dad."

Sadie smiled, thanked us and said her goodbyes.

I turned around and saw Amos. He was still sitting on the steps and he hadn't said a word throughout the entire conversation.

Carter went to sit beside him. "It seems our family isn't done growing; not for a while anyways," Amos commented. I couldn't see his face, so I couldn't see how he felt.

"I suppose not first Walt, then Zia, and now this. I just don't know what to make of this last addition."

"Me either, but I'm sure that if it's anything like you and Sadie it's going to make my life unnecessarily stressful."

Carter started to laugh, so I gathered that things would be alright with Amos.

* * *

**What do you think? Should I do more chapters from Zia's POV? Or another character, like Walt or Anubis? Or even Walt's mom?**

**Zarter's wedding is going to be as traditional as I can get it, he is Pharaoh after all.**

**Sadie's is going to be different. Speaking of her, would you like her to have a son or daughter? Heck, maybe even twins. What should I name them? (because I suck at names.)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Well, here is the next chapter everyone! Considering some of the feedback I've gotten from previous chapters I think that you all are going to like the events in this one a lot. I know that I really enjoyed writing it. I don't own anything because if I did I would be Rick Riordan and last I checked I'm not. Speaking of Riordan, have you guys heard that he's writing a crossover between Percy Jackson and the Kane Chronicles? It's a little short story called The Son of Sobek. If you haven't heard that, it's on his website. I'm so excited and I can't wait to read it!**

**Enough rambling, Anubis and Walt got the most feedback so here's their first chapter in their POV! Enjoy!**

* * *

W

A

L

T

A

N

U

B

I

S

Chapter 14

_Well, that went smother than I was hoping…_ Anubis thought.

_I told you he wouldn't get mad._

_Yes, but Carter likes you. Me? Not so much…_

_Man, you need to relax. He's in Egypt what would he do?_

_Way back when, the Pharaoh could do quite a lot, Walt. He still can, it's just that the world's bigger now but his power still hasn't changed._

_Those were past Pharaohs, they weren't Carter._

_No, but he still has their power._

_Why are you, a god, afraid of Carter?_

_I'm not afraid of him!_

I rolled my eyes. _You didn't answer the question._

_I'm not afraid of him, there's just some… unease between us. You ought to know this. Even Sadie notices it. I'm not saying she's dense or anything, it's just that we're sharing a body, so you should know more about it than her!_

"Walt," Sadie said, interrupting our internal conversation, "what are you going to do about your mom?"

"I don't know." Then I got an idea. "Who says that she has to know anything? Why can't we wait until after the wedding and say that it happened on our honeymoon?"

She stared at me and raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"I don't see why not."

"How about because if we do it like that and if she somehow finds out she'll kill me? Whereas, if she's told before the wedding there's a chance that I might recover from my injuries before the wedding."

_She does have a point._

_Shut up, Anubis._

_What? You know that I don't like your mom._

_It seems that nobody here does._

_And you do?_

_Of course, she can be hard to live with at times, but she's my mother…_

_Whatever._

_You weren't raised by your mother; you don't understand._

_That was low, man._

I could feel his hurt, but I didn't want to address it, so I looked at Sadie. "Fine, when do you want to tell her?"

"You mean 'when do you want me to tell her?' As soon as possible, but I don't want all of the trainees knowing. So after they're all in bed. How about tonight?

_Tonight…_

_What, too soon to tell your "wonderful" mother what you've done?_

_No, and you did it to, so don't go blaming it all on me!_

_I wasn't trying to blame anything on you, Walt._

"Sounds like a plan to me, Sadie."

"Hey, mom," I said as Amanda stood up from the table after dinner to get ready for bed. Although the trainees stayed up a while after dinner Amanda didn't. For which everyone was happy that they didn't have to deal with her attitude. A lot of them had come up to me after she had moved in saying that they didn't understand how I could have her for a mother and still be so kind.

The worst part was that I didn't have an answer for them.

"Yes, honey?"

"Sadie and I need to talk to you in private, so do you mind staying up a little while longer? It's important."

She considered this. I mean she actually had to stop and think about her decision over whether or not to talk to her only son and his fiancée or get some extra sleep. She'd never treated me that way before, so I assume it was the concept of having to talk to Sadie that was making her hesitate.

"Sure, Walt, what time?"

"It will have to be after everyone else goes to bed. That's the only way we can make sure no one eavesdrops."

"Okay," she said as she left the room.

Sadie looked at me, communicating her concern at the crowed table.

_Looks like we'll have to send everyone to bed early tonight. They won't like that._

_Maybe the site of your mother staying up will give them enough incentive to go to bed on their own. Either way, they won't enjoy it._

_Looking on the bright side as always, Anubis._

_Of course, I'm a ray of sunshine! Seriously, I'm the god of Death. What do you expect me to be like?_

He did have a point.

Anubis was right, once the trainees learned that Amanda was staying up later than usual they went straight to bed. It was like the very mention of her sucked all of the joy out of the room. The longer she stays here, the better I understand why.

"Sadie, I need to talk to you about mom before we tell her."

"Okay, about what?"

And so I told her my thoughts about my mother.

_Ohhhhh, I like that idea,_ Anubis said, _please, please do it. I'm begging you!_

"Mom," I said after we had taken our seats, "Sadie and I have something to tell you, and you're not going to like it."

"What is it, my son?"

"Sadie and I are going to have a baby, mom."

She sat there for a long time, not responding. I was just about to say something when she opened her mouth. "But you're not married."

"I know that, mom."

"How can you have a baby when you aren't married? Didn't you think about what this would do to me? I can't be a grandmother yet! I'm too young!"

"Excuse me?"

"This is going to change my life. I don't want a grandchild right now! How could you let this happen, Walt? I raised you better!"

"It's my life mother, and I can do things like have a child. I can do it, we can do it, alright? Sadie and I are going to be fine by the way, not that your first thought was about us or anything."

"How are you going to deal with this, Walt? A child is a big responsibility!"

"I know that, we know that, and we're confident that we can do this. We've basically raised a lot of the younger trainees here. "

She looked at Sadie. "This is entirely your fault, you slut."

"What did you just call me? I'll have you know that your son and Anubis is the _only_ guy for me. The _only_ person I've been with. You do _not_ want to go insulting a person who has half a mind to—" I cut her off before anything violent could happen, such as Sadie using a divine word to make my mother explode. Although at this current moment both Anubis and I were enraged at what she called the love of our life.

_Let her kill her! It'd be such a joy to watch this bitch's heart get devoured by Ammit!_

_I need you to stop it, Anubis, I can't hold everyone back from violence in this room! She's not immortal, you'll get to see that someday, okay? For now you'll just have to settle down._

"Mom, Sadie is not a slut, I love her and if you can't deal with that I'm sorry. You need to leave."

"Fine, I was just about to go to bed anyways."

"No, mom, you don't understand. I mean _leave,_ as in leave Brooklyn House and find another place to live. Obviously you living here isn't the ideal situation for anyone here and your attitude right now isn't improving things. Pack your bags, I want you gone tonight."

She stared at me in disbelief and then turned to Sadie. "This is your doing, isn't it whore?"

"I'm not a whore," I could tell that it was taking a lot of will power for her not to send a blast of magic at Amanda at this point, so I took hold of her hand, "and this is nobody's doing but your own, Amanda. Your personality and attitude makes it hard for anyone to be around you. Except for Walt, you treat him like he's the only thing worth your attention. Although I understand loving your child more than everyone else, that doesn't give you the right to treat everyone else like they're the scum on your shoe."

That's when my mom started to punch Sadie.

Thankfully, I got there in time to catch her hand before it made contact.

"If you ever, and I mean ever, try to hurt Sadie, my Sadie, again, I will hurt you. I don't care if you're my mom. Just because you don't like someone doesn't mean you can hit them, got that?" I growled the last few worlds at the territorial traits of the jackal started to surface. Maybe she could sense that change in me, because she looked down at her feet and went limp. I threw her hand down. "You need to leave now, Amanda. I can't chance you hitting another loved one of mine."

"I'll pack." She walked up the stairs into her room.

I looked at Sadie. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

She walked toward me and hugged me. "It was for the best, Walt." I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. "Plus, seeing you like that was actually kinda hot."

I chuckled.

An hour later my mom was packed and ready to go. I was seeing her out the door alone, having convinced Sadie that seeing Amanda off would just make things worse, she didn't need much to persuade her.

"You're doing all of this just because I reacted negatively to you having a baby? You two are being hypocritical right now."

"No, mom, that's not the reason. I was actually going to bring up the subject of you finding yourself a home because this isn't a place for mortals. Plus everything that Sadie says is true, the people here find it hard to be in your presence. You calling Sadie a slut was just the straw that broke the camel's back."

"You're making the wrong choice you know," she said as she picked up her suitcase because I made no move to carry it down to the waiting cab below for her, "choosing her over me."

"I never wanted to do that, you forced me to. If anyone forces me to choose between two people and one of them is my wife, I'll chose Sadie every time."

"She's not your wife yet, son."

Anubis just had to say something to my mother so I let him. "You may believe that, Ms. Stone, but I am over 5,000 years old and I've _never_ felt this way about anyone before. So as far as I'm concerned she _is_ my wife already. Whether or not it's on paper matters little to me, she already is a part of my family, my household, mine. And if you ever threaten her again, Walt may have an objection to killing you, however, I do not. I would love to see you get judged by Sadie's and mine fathers on what afterlife you get." Amanda's face was amazed; she really had no scope on just how high and powerful they and their connections were until now. "Just for your comments to and about Sadie today I wanted to feed your heart to Ammit myself. I still reserve the right to do that whenever you die. The only way I would give that up was if Sadie herself wanted to do it. She's forgiving, she won't. I'm a god and, unfortunately for you, I cannot use the same words to describe myself. I do hold grudges and I can hold them for a long time, longer than you can fathom.

"Sadie has saved the world and everyone in it. She doesn't deserve the way you treat her. No one does. In fact, I'm surprised that Walt survived this long with a mother like you. How on earth did he have friends? I don't care where you go, just as long as you're gone."

Amanda looked at me, but I couldn't get Anubis to stop talking, he was on a roll and wasn't giving control of my own mouth back to me. _You may not want to say this to her because she's your mother and all; contrary to what you think I DO understand that. However, she isn't my mother and I can tell her exactly what I think about her, which is exactly what I need to do; unless you want to live with a god always regretting not telling this woman off._

"I'm going." She turned and walked out the door, luggage in hand.

"How'd it go?" Sadie said as soon as I opened the door to our room.

"Alright, I guess, Anubis told her what he thought of her."

She smiled. "That must have been entertaining."

"I was terrified that she was going to do something irrational the entire time, but you would have liked it, I'm sure."

She laughed, and I loved the sound of it. "What exactly did you say, Anubis?"

She wanted to hear it from him, so I let him explain.

As I predicted she did enjoy it. "My Anubis, that's why I love you. Now, Walt, what do you say to celebrating the first night without your mother in Brooklyn House?"

The next morning the trainees were overjoyed to find Amanda's chair empty at breakfast. And for the first time in a long time we were able to enjoy breakfast like we normally do. We all joked around, threw food at Phillip and laughing as Khufu enjoyed his box of Cheerios. It was as if some dark fog that had been hovering over Brooklyn House had finally lifted, allowing everyone to enjoy themselves; in a way I guess it had.

* * *

**So what did you think? Should I do more or did I just completely butcher this? I enjoy reading what you guys think about my story and what you think is going to happen. I get excited when I see that I have a new review. This is probably the longest chapter I've written for this story.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Wow, two chapters in the same week. I'm on a roll. This one is a pretty big chapter, but not as big as the previous one. It's about 350 words shorter. XD I've copied all of my previous chapters from here into Microsoft Word (all the old ones were on my old laptop and copy and pasting them off of fanfiction was faster than using a flash dive) and after I formatted them to match what I already had, a LOT of pages were added. Can you believe that this story (at the end of this chapter) is now an 86 page document on my computer and has almost 18,000 words? I can't! Of course I'm trying to format it like it's an actual book on my PC so it's bubble spaced and the chapters have page breaks but still! I can't believe I've written this much. Honestly I can say this fan fiction has the title of my biggest writing project EVER.**

**Thank you to everyone who's read, favored, reviewed, and followed this story. It makes me so happy.**

**I own nothing, it all belongs to Rick Riordan. Here goes. Enjoy.**

* * *

C

A

R

T

E

R

Chapter 15

"Umm, Carter?"

"Yes, Amos?"

"Your father just contacted me. He wants to speak to you and Sadie."

"Well, we need to talk to him too, so that works."

"Yes, but I think that his matters are more pressing than Sadie's little unplanned family member."

"Oh, did he say what they were?"

"No, he wouldn't tell me, I could tell by the way he acted."

"Fine, hopefully he doesn't mind Walt and Zia coming along."

"I think that he'd be happy to see Anubis. I believe that Osiris has been missing him. And didn't Sadie talk to you about not acknowledging Anubis?"

"Yeah, but I still can't get over it."

"It's been seven years, Carter. How did it make you feel when the gods referred to you as Horus? That's the exact same thing you're doing to Anubis. He and Walt have achieved balance, they are the same person."

"I know, I'm trying to stop, really. It's just that it's a habit and old habits die hard."

Amos shook his head. "Carter, you may be Pharaoh, but at the age of twenty-two you still have a lot to learn."

"That's what you're here for though, right? To advised me and make sure that I don't mess up too badly?" I chuckled.

"I suppose so, but keep in mind that I'm saying this as your uncle, not Chief Lector; it'll make Sadie much happier if _all_ of her family can get along.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course, not let's get back on subject. When did dad say he needed to speak to us?"

"As soon as possible."

"Fine, I'll go tell Sadie."

I leaned over the scying basin concentrating on wanting to talk to Sadie. Eventually her image appeared.

"Carter, what's happened?"

"Dad wants to speak to us. Now/"

"Now? Carter do you know what's going on?"

"No, but Amos said that he looked stressed. Maybe Anubis knows?"

She shook her head. "If he does he hasn't told me."

"Yeah, if I were you I would bring him. He may be of use. I'm going to ask Zia if she wants to come."

"How romantic, a double date in the Duat, where everything seems to want to kill us."

That's Sadie, always telling jokes.

I walked away from the basin, releasing the spell. I'd be seeing her soon enough that there really was no reason for a good-bye.

Amos and Zia walked into the Hall of Ages.

"Zia, dad needs us in the underworld. Do you want to come?"

"When the alternative is staying here and missing all of the fun?"

"Alright, Amos, what about you?"

"No, no someone has to stay here to make sure things don't fall apart up here. Time passes differently in the Duat, who knows how long you'll be gone?"

"Good point."

"Good luck."

"Thanks," I summoned a portal and stepped aside for Zia, ladies first after all.

The Hall of Judgment.

I can't remember the last time I was here. Since Sadie and I defeated Apophis the gods of Ma'at had to distance themselves from the mortal world, and that included Dad.

Weird, so far Anubis and Bes seemed to be the only exceptions. Maybe because death is everywhere, as for Bes, I have no idea how he could get away with it.

Dad was sitting on his throne, with mom standing at his side. Weird to think that one day that'll be me, ruling with Zia. Just not over the land of the dead… If Dad was surprised to see Zia he didn't show it. Just as I was about to speak Sadie came crashing out of a portal. That couldn't be good for her. Maybe she stumbled? I really don't know.

"Come on, Anubis, he's not going to kill you!"

"You don't know that," said a voice from inside the portal. When Anubis and Walt finally went through the portal they looked guilty. Well, Anubis did, this far down into the Duat I couldn't really see Walt, just a boy somewhat remember seeing before a long time ago, so I assumed that it was Anubis. It'd been a long time since I've seen him like that. He didn't look that bad…

"Why would I kill Anubis?" Dad asked.

"That's not important right now." Sadie said. "Why did you want to speak to us?"

Dad looked at Sadie for a little while then answered her question. "We believe we've found Setne."

I was shocked. "What, where was he?"

"Near the Empire State Building."

"That close to Brooklyn House? How did I not notice?"

"New York City is a big place, Sadie. If we weren't looking for him we probably never would have found him."

"Dad," I asked, "do you know what he was doing there?"

"We've got a few theories, none of them good…"

"Great, what do you want us to do?"

"For now, nothing," Mother chimed in, "it's just that you two are such powerful figures it would be wrong not to tell you about it because your actions will cause waves along the next generations."

Sadie swallowed.

"Yeah, um, about that…." Anubis mumbled; he looked rather nervous, I don't think I've ever seen a god nervous.

Zia moved closer to Sadie and put a hand on her shoulder. If I were closer to Anubis maybe it wouldn't feel so awkward for me to pat him on the back, but if Anubis was panicking so was Walt, they both needed the support so I did it anyways.

Then Sadie's talkativeness switched into overdrive. When Walt described her as a verbal freight train all those years ago he was right. "Mom, Dad, please don't be upset with us but Anubis, Walt, and I have something to tell you. Something important, but what you had to tell us was so much more urgent that we didn't want to tell you until afterwards. You see, Anubis was kinda afraid that you would kill him before you got to say what you wanted to, Dad."

Julius Kane did not look amused.

"It's not all that bad, since we're going to be married next month and—"

"Which is something that I look forward to seeing, Sadie."

"Thanks, Dad; anyways, since we're about to be married it's not that big of a deal, certainly not as big as Setne—"

"Sadie," Mom cut in this time, "please stop rambling and get to the point."

She paused, frightened. "I'm pregnant."

And that's when Anubis transformed in to a jackal, wined, and tucked his tail in between his legs, all while not making eye contact with Osiris.

That was unexpected.

Maybe it was so he wouldn't be able to talk.

Dad just sat there, staring at Anubis…. Mom was a different story.

"Sadie, that's such wonderful news!"

"It's just—I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"That's wonderful!" Mom actually looked happy. "I've wanted a grandchild. Granted, I thought that Carter would be the one to have a kid first, but this is delightful!" She said as she made her way over to Sadie, almost succeeding at hugging her daughter.

Anubis looked up at Ruby, but only for a second then he looked back down again, physically squirming under Julius's gaze.

"Stop it, Julius," she said when she reached the throne again. She tried to hit him, but being a ghost she couldn't. "What's done is done, and tormenting Walt and Anubis won't reverse it, Julius."

"Fine," he looked away from the guilty looking jackal and focused on Sadie, "but you know better, Sadie. However, you are an adult now and can make your own decisions, and deal with the consequences. I won't lecture you on this."

Sadie blushed. "I'm sorry, Dad, it just sort of happened. At least you might not have to put up with Gran and Gramps at the wedding."

"I can live with that."

"Why is that, Sadie?"

"Last time I was there, I was getting your wedding dress, and we had a fight. It didn't end so well. She wanted me to move back to London and didn't understand why I couldn't. After that I don't think that she's going to come."

"Do you still want them there?"

"Of course, they're family, but I'm not so sure if they are going to always be that way. And I don't want to drag them into all of this…"

"You'll just have to make amends with them, Sadie," Dad added.

"I'm not sure how too."

Anubis looked up at Sadie.

"You'll think of something," Zia answered, "you always do; even if it is a bit rash."

Sadie smiled. "Well, I guess that this meeting is over then if that's all you wanted to tell us about Setne. We really should be getting back to the twenty-first Nome."

Dad nodded, "good-bye Sadie, Anubis, and Walt."

Sadie picked up Anubis, which was no easy feat, since he looked to be about 40 pounds, heavy for a jackal, and summoned a portal.

Once she stepped through I looked back at Dad. "What are your real thoughts about all of this, Dad?"

"It doesn't matter. Like your mother says, what's done is done. You should probably be getting back to Egypt."

Just as I turned to leave Zia spoke up. "Wait," she said as she grabbed my arm, "we have news too."

"I swear, if it's like what Sadie told us…"

"Don't worry," Zia smiled, "it's not. Carter and I are getting married."

"My children are growing up so fast," Mom said.

To be fair, I already was an adult, but I wasn't going to point that out considering mom missed most of my growing up.

"When is it?"

"We haven't decided on a date yet, but not for a while," I added. "We figured we should wait and let Sadie have her moment."

"I'm proud of you son."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Now, you really should be getting back to the first Nome, I can't leave Egypt without its Pharaoh for too long. Keep in mind, Carter, that what you do will often be mimicked in the world of the gods, okay? So don't dive into this thing with Setne head first, okay? That would not be wise."

"I think that you're confusing me with Sadie."

He smiled, "probably."

We said our good-byes and then left for the first Nome.

"That was eventful," Zia commented once we returned.

"What happened? You took looked really tense."

"Between Sadie and Setne it was a tense situation, Amos."

"Setne? Has he been captured?"

"No," I answered, "only spotted at the Empire State Building."

"Really, what was he doing?"

"Dad said that he had a few ideas, and he didn't like any of them; which means he's probably causing trouble."

"Not good."

"No, it never is. Honestly I'm surprised that we were able to stay out of trouble for the most part these past seven years," I said as I settled into my throne. "For a while there it seemed that something was always trying to destroy us."

Amos laughed, "I suppose you're right, Carter. Just don't get too comfortable, it seems that trouble is on the horizon." He looked at the new images that were always forming on the walls.

I looked at one that had been developing for the past few months. Only now could I tell that it was the New York City skyline.

"You're right. At least it was good while it lasted."

* * *

**What'd you think? Make sure to leave a review to let me know!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I recently got a copy of _The Red Pyramid the Graphic Novel,_ so I decided to go ahead and post this in celebration of finally owning some sort of version of the book that started it all. I finished it in less than a day and all that I can say is that I LOVED it and if you can get it do. The pictures are so beautiful and it helped me picture the characters a lot more... The only design I really disagreed with that I couldn't get over was Amos, and that's because they gave him these HUGE shoulders that I honestly don't remember Riordan describing... but that could just be me. **

**I learned something new about Egypt today, I'll talk about it a little bit more at the end of this chapter. I want to think everyone who reviewed, even the guest considering that I can't PM you guys and a lot of what you say makes me smile. In fact, the majority of what everyone says makes me smile or helps me out in some way.**

**I don't own these characters, otherwise I would be Rick Riordan and have Disney as a publisher... Sadly, neither are true...**

**I must warn you, Sadie and Walt explain some things to their younger trainees, and this is where the teen rating comes in.**

* * *

S

A

D

I

E

Chapter 16

Carter, I can't believe that you and Dad talked about us once we left, how rude! [**Carter:** At least I told you! It's not like we were talking about you behind your back or anything!]

Brooklyn House was in total chaos when we got back. I don't know what happened and I don't want to find out. All I know is that everyone was up and making a mess.

"Hey!" They kept roughhousing, "hey!" They didn't stop. "HELLO?!" At this point I was yelling and it takes a lot of talent to ignore me when I'm yelling.

Anubis barked several times. That got everyone's attention.

"You all need to clean this up. Now. I don't know how this happened and I don't want too. What I do know is what the big room needs. It needs to be cleaned and that you can't stay in it. You don't have to go to your room but you can't stay here."

Shelby, who used to be one of our ankle biters (she's now twelve,) looked at me then looked at the room and pointed at it. "Ma'at." Mind you, she didn't actually summon all of Ma'at, just order. To help restore things and just like that things jumped back into place. She'd always had a talent for divine words.

"Thank you, Shelby."

She smiled up at me as everyone else left the room. I sat down on a nearby chair and Anubis jumped up on my lap. I scratched behind his ears like he loved.

"I don't think that that was so bad, do you?"

He whined.

I laughed. "I'll take that as a yes then; honestly it was going to happen sooner or later. I think that Dad was just hoping for later rather than sooner.

Anubis let out a puff of air and laid his head on the chair's armrest.

"But now I'm kinda happy about it all. Not the pressure of telling everyone is over with."

Anubis whined and shook his head (looking back on it now maybe he was telling me that we haven't told _everyone._)

"You're still worried about Dad, aren't you?"

He nodded.

"Don't be, it's over now," I lifted his head to where he'd have to look at me, "and unless he wants his grandchild to grow up without a father he won't do anything." I kissed his nose and he wagged his tail. "Come on, I'm tired. Let's go to bed, Jaz can handle the trainees for a while."

* * *

We stayed there until dawn, not really doing anything serious, just relaxing. It felt good to push my problems away, for just a little while, to actually go to sleep. I slept so deeply that even my _ba_ didn't go out for a little adventure. What a nice change of pace for once. Maybe I needed the sleep more than I realized.

Walt and I got read to head back downstairs for Breakfast.

"Sadie?"

"Yes, Walt?"

"What are we going to tell the trainees? They don't know about any of this, not all of them at least."

Shit, my stresses weren't all over and done with. "We tell them."

"Okay, when?"

"Breakfast."

He paused. "How about afterwards? Would you want news that two people you know, that run your Nome, are having a baby together? Sorry, but I don't think that that's an image you would want while eating your sausage…"

"Good point."

* * *

Breakfast was awkward for me and I didn't enjoy myself nearly as much as I usually do. The meal soon came to an end and everyone looked at Walt and I since we had told them to stay afterwards. I looked at Walt, clearly telling him to go first.

He too the hint, bless him, and cleared his throat. "Trainees, we have something to tell you. There in a few months there's going to be a new member of the twenty-first Nome."

"Who?" Shelby wondered.

"Well, they don't exactly have a name yet. You all know that Sadie and I are getting married, right?"

"I can't wait."

"Walt and I kinda got started on our family a bit earlier than most couples…"

"Where do babies come from?" Asked one of our younger trainees who was only about seven, Jayden was his name.

Honestly, I believe that a lot of these kids' parents dropped them off here to avoid giving them this talk, and I can't say that I blame them. It's just as awkward on the giving end as it is being the one to receive it. I looked up at Jaz, after all she was normally the one explaining this, being the head of our infirmary and all.

She shook her head at me. "You all brought this up, you're the one explaining it. I'm tired of always doing it."

I swallowed. "Jayden, you see when a boy and a girl love each other very much they tend to—um."

"They tend to want to have some fun together," Walt pitched in.

"And that fun is different than the one you're used to," I coughed, still nervous.

"It involves a lot more touching and a lot less clothing. It's called intercourse, or sex—"

"—Um," Shelby cut in, "I already know this thanks to Jaz, so can I leave? I don't like the idea of barfing up my bacon."

"Yes," I said, "anyone who has already had this talk can leave."

Thankfully half the table left. The only one who stayed was Jaz, and I think it was just to see us struggle.

"Jayden, you know not to let anyone touch you in your no-no square, right?"

"Yes, Sadie."

"Well, for a baby to be born it evolves those parts for two people, in this case Walt and I."

By his face I could tell that he was disgusted, I couldn't blame him. I was too when I was in his position.

"A man has something called a penis and a woman has something called a vagina. The vagina leads to the uterus, which is wear the baby grows. A man produces sperm and a woman makes a cell called an egg. The sperm tries to find the egg and join with it, when that occurs a baby is made. For that to happen the man has to put himself inside the woman, if you get what I mean."

Have I said that I love Walt? Bless him.

"The baby will grow in my tummy until it's ready to be born and meet everyone here."

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something, Sadie," Jaz cut in. "What so you want us to do when you go into labor? I may be a nurse, but I'm not a midwife, not yet at least."

"We wouldn't put you through that, Jaz. Have someone call an ambulance and take me to the nearest hospital."

She nodded.

I looked at the handful of younger trainees. "Any questions?"

They all looked up at me in shock. Jayden shook his head and was the first to speak. "I think that I'm just going to go… somewhere else other than here." He got up and left and all the others followed him.

"Do you guys see how hard that was to do? I have to do that every time you say someone is ready for that talk. I don't like having to do that every _single_ time."

"Maybe we could help?"

"Or," Walt said, "some of the older trainees could pitch in."

"That'd work too."

"What do you think, Jaz, you're the expert."

"I AM NOT THE EXPERT ON SEX! I've not even had it, okay? So as far as I'm concerned you two are the experts. I'm just the one always stuck with the talk. I'd say that having the others help would be great, thanks." She got up and left.

I looked at Walt, "I don't want to ever do that again."

He smiled. "What, exactly, did you do? From my point of view I was going most of the work. And you do realize that Jaz or any other person isn't going to want to give our child the talk, right? Which automatically makes us stuck with doing it."

"Or we could always leave it up to the school. I hear that most parents do that these days."

He lifted an eyebrow. "Do you really want to do that, Sadie?"

"No, Walt, it was a joke."

"Sure, Sadie, whatever." He rolled his eyes.

I punched him.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Like that really hurt, Walt. You don't say whatever to a pregnant woman."

"It did to hurt; I don't think you know how strong you actually are, Sadie."

"Sure, Walt."

* * *

**So, what'd ya think? For those of you saying it was an awkward chapter, it was supposed to be. Sadie's feeling awkward having to explain this. I promise that this will be the last chapter that I actually try to make awkward. I was trying to give you an idea of what Sadie and Walt were feeling. **

**What did I learn today you ask? Well in Public Speaking today a person gave a speech that I thought was interesting. The reason why is because it involved a certain god who drives a limo and tattoos for women in Ancient Egypt. I think that you can see where I'm going here... I also have some other ideas for that day in the not so far off future but I could always use new ones!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I had a few difficulties writing this chapter. One of them made me want to hit my head against a wall. The original idea was to have Sadie go shopping for a wedding dress in the begging, and then I remembered that she already had one! I'm a moron sometimes, but lucky I noticed my mistake before I got done with it.**

**I know that some of you said not to do Zia again, but I really needed a female perspective on this chapter and I've done so much of Sadie's POV. Besides, the majority said that they liked Zia's point of view. So for those of you who didn't like it I'm sorry but I really couldn't write this without using her.**

**I'm not sure how many of you actually read these author's notes, but I want to thank everyone, yet again, for reading this story, I look forward to every review I get and I can't wait to read what everyone thinks.**

* * *

Z

I

A

Chapter 17

So, later that day after Sadie and Walt's little conversation I came over to help with planning the wedding. We hadn't really done anything yet and with it being about a month away I decided to stay at the twenty-first Nome for a little while. Yeah it was time away from Carter, but we weren't one of these couples that had to spend every second with each other. I'd always hated mushy people like that and with Carter being Pharaoh it was physically impossible since there's some things that I don't have clearance to be a part of.

At least not yet.

"Zia," Sadie said, "what do you think about this dress?" She held one out towards me. "It was Mum's."

"I like it, but let's see how it looks on you instead of the hanger."

* * *

When she came out of the dressing room I was absolutely stunned. The dress fit her perfectly and made all the right places stand out.

"I absolutely love it, Sadie! What do you think?"

"I love it too!" Then her face dropped. "But what if it doesn't fit me a month from now?"

I took her hand and lead her to a couch big enough for us both. "I hear that most women don't start showing until three months, Sadie. You'll be fine."

"Yeah, MOST women, but you and I know that I'm not most women, Zia."

She was right, but this was important to her so I couldn't put it off. Normally I'm the touchy feely type of person, but I tried to comfort her anyways. "Sadie, everything's going to ve alright. Even if the dress doesn't fit in a month, which it will, your wedding is going to be the best."

She gave me a sad smile, "really?"

"Yes, really, do you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you're going to get married to the man you love and you're going to be surrounded by those who love you the most, plus I'm your Maid of Honor. So everything is going to be awesome. Also, if the dress doesn't fit, gods forbid, then we can just do a fitting spell on it to make sure it still fits you in all the right places, alright?"

"Alright," she hugged me, "thank you, Zia." She stood and asked me if I could unzip her. Since Sadie already had a dress, we didn't have to go shopping for one, thank goodness, now it was time to go cake tasting.

* * *

I've never seen so much cake in my life. Who would have thought that you could do so much with a cake? The most expensive cake had gold and silver sprinkles! I mean pure gold and silver! Why in the world would anyone buy that? It's not like digesting metal is going to help anyone at all in life. Thankfully Sadie had enough common sense not to order that one. But another bride did.

"Hello, dears," said this uptight voice from the table next to ours. I could tell that she was going for more of a high class sound, but it made me want to kick her teeth in. "Which one of you is the bride?" I looked over and it was a blond woman in a dress that would have made any man look twice, if not three times. Everything about her seemed fake, even her hair was died. She was a trophy wife.

"I am. This is my Maid of Honor, Zia, and I'm Sadie."

She looked over at me, "always the bridesmaid, never the bride, _hmmmm?_" That made me want to yell at her that I was about to marry one of the most important men of the modern age, but it wouldn't do Sadie and I any favors if I got kicked out. "I'm Helen, by the way, and this is Sabrina, my bridesmaid." Sabrina nodded as if she was afraid to speak, and who could blame her with an ego like Helen's constantly around her? "When is your wedding, Sadie?"

"Next month. When's yours?"

"Really, so soon? My my, mine is in six monthly. My fiancée's name is Phillip, what's your man's name?"

_Phillip,_ I thought, _as in the crocodile? Ha! She wishes!_

"Walt."

"I suppose that's a nice name."

Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately depending on how you look at it, a server came over and asked what cake we wanted.

"Yes, I rather like the one with gold and silver, could you make it red velvet and three layered square cake please? (So she really is a square! Hahahhaha, get it? Oh never mind.)

"Yes, Ma'am, and you Miss?" He turned toward us.

"I'll have Raspberry Chocolate Delight and could you make it a two layered topsy-turvy cake?"

"Of course," he wrote it down, "what about the icing?"

"Could you please make it vanilla flavored but neon colors, alternating around the layer, kina like a rainbow would be?"

He smile, "yes, Ma'am." He put both parties ticket down on their tables. "Just bring this up when you're ready to arrange everything."

"Oh, honey, can you not afford a big cake?"_ That bitch_.

Sadie looked at her. "I'm sorry if I don't feel like I need to impress people by eating gold so my shit comes out all nice and shiny. I'm just not that type of person." Was it just me or did Sabrina just smile and giggle a little bit? Sadie looked at me. "Come on, Zia; let's make arrangements for this cake and leave."

I didn't want to spend another second there, and if we did someone was going to get seriously hurt, and that someone wasn't us.

* * *

Just as the sun was setting Sadie and I got back to Brooklyn House. We were done arranging for the bakery to drop the cake off at the museum; they thought that it was a weird place, but we're magicians, some part of us feels the need to have a connection with ancient Egypt.

"Should we start on the seating arrangement?" I asked.

"I just thought that everyone could seat themselves."

"That depends on you you're going to invite. Are your grandparents coming? If they are it might be a bad idea to sit near your father and Osiris."

"True, but I really don't know if they are. I hope so, but after the last time I talked to Gran…."

"They don't have to come if you don't want them too."

"Can we discuss this later? IT's getting late and I don't want to talk about it right now."

"That's fine."

* * *

Dinner was as it always is in the Twenty-first Nome. No wonder Carter always comes back to Egypt with the biggest simile on his face after he's visited this place. It's so full of life and everyone here loves each other. They'd protect each other no matter what without a second thought and I liked that. They have extended that privilege to me and I loved it. I've never had a family (other than Iskander and Carter), but Sadie, Walt, Anubis, and all the other people here at Brooklyn House made me feel loved and for the first time in a long time they made me feel like I had an actual family.

* * *

**Well? Thoughts?**

**I'm actually starting to plan ahead beyond this fan fiction. None of you would be too upset if this had a sequel, would you? That won't happen for a while from now, but I just thought that I would let you all know that's what I'm going to do. I just feel that what I want to do would span so many years that it wouldn't be an update anymore, and that's just wrong to go against the title, ya know?**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry that this is a little later than I was hoping, but it did it before the weekend ended so there's that!**

* * *

S

A

D

I

E

Chapter 18

I talked to Walt later that evening as we lay beside one another.

"Walt?"

"Yes, Sadie?"

"Who do you want to invite to the wedding?"

He thought about it for a few moments. "Anyone that I would want to invite is already here or is already invited. You did already send the invitations out, didn't you?"

"Yes, but Zia and I are about to go over the guest list and see if there was anyone that we missed. If you wanted to add someone now would be the time."

"No, I'm pretty happy with the way that it is. Why? Were you wanting to add someone?"

"Are you saying that you don't want your mom at the wedding? I know that she's a vile woman, but she is your mother. Surly you must still want her to come on some level?"

Walt paused. "I do, yes, but I think that Anubis has different ideas in store for her if he sees her again and I'm not entirely sure that I could contain them if he sets them in motion…"

"Okay, I guess it would be best not to risk it then… Any other family that you would want to invite?"

"I have an aunt, her name is Susan and she lived right next door to us in Seattle. Unlike her sister she had a completely different personality. She's older than my mom and often got annoyed with her, too. I guess that's why she lived so close to us, so she'd be able to keep an eye on everything if mom got out of hand. Amanda was a loving parent; she was always worried about me and the curse that killed my father. Come to think of it that's probably why she was so overprotective. It's not her fault really; life made her that way—"

"—But that doesn't give her an excuse to act the way she did towards me."

"No, it doesn't and I'm not trying to make it out that way. No one has an excuse to treat my loved ones like that even if they are family."

"So, you want to invite your aunt Susan?"

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble."

"Of course not, anything for you, Walt."

"What about your grandparents? What are you going to do about them? You haven't spoken to them in a while, are you going to talk to them?"

I sighed. "This has gone on long enough, hasn't it? I really need to resolve it in a civilized manor…"

He nodded.

"And you need to go with me."

His eyes got huge. "What? No, I don't!"

"Of course you do! Do you expect me to do it all by myself? It's your wedding too and you need to meet my grandparents anyways."

He looked, dare I say it, scared.

"Oh, come on, you've met my dad, who's a god, these are my grandparents, who are too frail to do anything to you. Besides, you have a god on your side too, heck you're a godling!"

"But what if they don't like me?"

"Then who cares? We literally live across the world form them."

He sighed, living with me all these years has taught him that I'm a stubborn person so it's easier to just give up. "Fine, I'll go. When do we leave?"

"In a few days. I still need to talk to Zia about the seating arrangement. I'll just have her leave a few open for them if they decided to come."

The next morning is rose out of bed and as soon as breakfast was over Zia and I got straight to work as Walt handled the trainees for the day. He got the younger ones ready for the bus; it was a school day after all. The majority of the trainees were enrolled at BAGs, just like we were. Not so much as a traditional thing so much as convenience. He was going to make a great father.

"Sadie, have you decided if you wanted to add anyone?"

"Oh, yes. Walt has an aunt that he wants to invite, her name is Susan. Also, if it's not too much trouble, could you keep two open spaces in the seating arrangement for my grandparents? Walt and I are going to talk to them tomorrow."

"Sure," she pulled out an envelope and invitation, "what's Susan's address?" I gave it to her and as she wrote it down she asked who else I wanted.

"How about Liz's family? She has a husband named Nathaniel and a daughter, is there room for them? I know we've already sent her and Emma invites, but I just want to make sure they have enough space to bring who they want."

"Yes, there are two extra spots at their table, I'll put Liz's family there."

"I was thinking, with all that they've done for us, what about the other gods? You know, like Bes, Tawaret, Bast, and a few others. Would it be possible to get word to them?"

"I have Ra's favor, so I don't see why not."

"You're a lifesaver, Zia."

She smiled at me. "No problem. Now, I was thinking that your father could sit over here and the stage for the toasts and such would be here…" she proceeded to point to places on the map of the area and I nodded and smiled, not really seeing a reason to pay attention. After all, everyone could find their own seats without help from me.

The day flew by and the seating was over. Walt and I packed an overnight bag to store in the Duat, after all we might not get to come back when we expect too, which seems to almost always happen. The next morning we at and went up on the roof.

"FREEEEEEEEK!"

"Sorry, Freak," Walt said, "you don't get to come." He tossed the griffin a frozen turkey and Freak was okay with that.

"You ready for this?" I looked at him.

"Of course not," he replied, "but when am I ever going to be ready for it?"

I shrugged my shoulders, he did have a point. I opened the portal and came out on the other side at Cleopatra's Needle. Walt landed beside me and followed me to the place that I used to call home.

I knocked on the door. It was eleven her in my hometown, so I wasn't really concerned with waking them up.

The door cracked open, just a little bit, and then it was flung open, as if the person on the other side was upset. "What do you want, Sadie?"

"I only want to talk, Gran."

She stepped aside. "Come on in, then."

Gramps was on the sofa watching the television but as soon as he saw me he wasn't paying attention to it anymore. "Sadie, how nice to see you!" He got up and gave me a hug, something rare for him. Then he noticed Walt. "Who is this?" He reached out to shake his hand.

"This is Walt, the man that I'm marrying."

"Nice to meet you, sir." He said as he took my grandfather's hand.

"Good to meet you, too."

"And you as well, Ms." He said to Gran.

"Yes, I'll go make some biscuits."

Like always, they were horrible, but neither I nor Walt was going to tell her so. Plus it gave us an excuse to all sit down and have an actual conversation.

"Gran, Gramps, Walt and I have come here to ask if you were still planning on attending the wedding. With the way that we left things I still wasn't sure and I really want you there."

Gramps looked at me, "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Sadie. We got the invitation a little while ago and I couldn't believe it. You've grown up so fast and you're such a beautiful woman now. Your mother would be proud."

I blushed, "thanks, Gramps." I turned to Gran. "I hope that this means you're coming, too."

"Sadie, sweetie, I've thought about it and the way that I acted towards you was harsh. I've accepted that things can't go back to the way that they once were and that you don't necessarily want them too. You have a life back in the U.S. and I'm happy for you, but that doesn't mean that I have to like it." She looked at Walt. "But I wouldn't mind getting to know my future grandson-in-law."

They then proceeded to grill Walt with questions about him. Such as how we met and what were his plans for the next five to ten years. We prepared for this the night before and had decided not to tell them about the baby so soon. After all, my grandmother's heart wasn't as it once was and a shock like that wouldn't be very good for her.

They got to know Walt and Anubis quite well, by the time that they were finished the sun was starting to set and they insisted that we stay and leave in the morning. Walt and I didn't really have anywhere else to go and we still couldn't use the Needle, so we stayed.

"Sadie," Gran said, "your room is just as you left it, and Walt you can stay here in the living room and sleep on the sofa. I wouldn't want any shenanigans going on between you two."

I ignored that comment and concentrated on getting my bag out of the Duat. Walt succeeded before me and nearly made my grandmother jump out of her skin. "What on earth did you just do, Walt?"

"Sorry, I just reached into the Duat to get my things it's this level under—"

"—Stop, stop right there, I don't want to know about any of this Egyptian stuff. No off to bed, both of you."

I smiled. She didn't want any of the Egyptian stuff right now huh? Fine, we'll hold off on telling them about Anubis until the morning.

* * *

**I don't think that Sadie's Grandparents have any actual names other than Gran and Gramps, and I think that that's a little weird for Walt to call them. So should I name them? What should there names be? Or am I completely wrong and Riordan has given them names? Please let me know what you think! I value everyone's feedback!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I do not own the Kane Chronicles, Rick Riordan does.**

**I'm sorry that I've been MIA for this long, school cracked down with speeches, projects, and then exams. And I start working at a Girl Scout Camp that I worked at last summer. I start working tomorrow and July 19th will be my last day. So I won't have a lot of free time or be around a computer. I'd consider this a bit of a parting gift. I may be able to update once every few weeks but I'm not sure.**

**I would like to thank the new followers and all of the reviewers. Honestly every time I get an email about this story or a PM it reminds me that I need to write. So keep it up! I REALLY appreciate it!**

* * *

S  
A  
D  
I  
E

Chapter 19

Morning came and I rose from my bed. I had forgotten how this room felt; it seemed strange without Muffin (who I later found out was Bast) rubbing up against my feet. I had outgrown this place so much and I didn't even realize it!

I walked down the stairs an saw Walt on the couch, still trying to get comfortable. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

"What are these things made of over here, bricks?" He asked as he sat up. "You look well rested."

"Yeah, but I never want to sleep in that room again. Don't let Gran know that."

"Why not?"

I sat down beside him. "Because it reminded me too much of the time I didn't know that I was a magician."

"How is that a bad thing?"

"Things were simpler then, sure, but they weren't nearly as exciting. Plus back then I despised my brother for getting to live with dad."

"You mean you don't despise him now?" He joked.

I pushed him away, "of course not, how could I after all we've been through. If you ever tell him that I'll make sure you regret it."

"My lips are sealed." He made a motion with his hand to "zip" his lips. "What time do your grandparents get up?"

"They're pretty early risers so if they aren't already up they probably will be soon."

"Sadie, are you and Walt up yet?" said my Gran's voice form the kitchen, right on cue.

"Yes, Gran, we are." I stood up and took Walt's hand and lead him to the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast?"

"A full breakfast, and it's almost done."

"Yummm."

"Excuse me," Walt cut in, "but isn't every breakfast a 'full' breakfast?"

"Maybe in the United States, but here in the UK it's a bit different." She set everything out as Gramps sat at the table and picked up a newspaper. Walt and I took a seat next to each other.

There was baked beans, tomatoes, mushrooms, back bacon, eggs, and even toast on the table ready for consumption. Gran was just about to sit down before she realized that she was missing something. "Goodness me, I forgot the black pudding!"

Walt looked at me. "You gave up having pudding for breakfast? Why?"

"It's not the pudding that you're thinking of, Walt."

"Well, what else would it be?"

Gran put the pudding down on the table.

"What is that?"

"Black pudding," Gran said in an informative voice, "is made of onions, herbs, spices, barley—"

"Sounds alright…"

"And pig's blood."

"PIG'S BLOOD? YOU PEOPLE EAT PIG'S BLOOD? WHY?"

"See, this is why I gave up black pudding. Americans are weird, but I didn't want to have to explain that!"

Walt gagged, "I'll pass, thanks though."

Most of breakfast passed without further incident, until Gran mentioned my weight gain.

"Sadie, is it just me or do you seem a little bigger than the last time we saw you?"

I swallowed; there would never be a better time than now to tell them. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. You see, Walt and I are starting a family of our own, the events just kinda happened out of order…."

Gran just stared at me in shock, but Gramps was another story. "You mean to tell me, son, that you got my Sadie pregnant?" He had a cold look on his face, one that I would not want to be on the receiving end of; unfortunately Walt and Anubis were.

To his credit he held his gaze well, maybe it was the inner predator within Anubis that wasn't allowing him to back down. "With all due respect, sir, it takes two to tango, in this case three; I didn't rape your granddaughter."

"A threesome, Sadie? Really? That's no way for a woman who is about to get married to act! In fact you shouldn't even be having sex until AFTER you're married!"

I looked up at her, "Gran, I didn't have a threesome. I know who the father is and they are sitting across the table from you."

"They?"

"Yes, they," Walt replied, "I'm hosting a god, Anubis, I'm just like Carter, Sadie, and Julius, I have the Blood of the Pharaohs and I chose to do something with it. That meant working with the god of Death and I did it. It saved my life and I was able to help save the world."

"The god of Death saved your life?"

"I know that it sounds strange, but yes he did. Not all Egyptian deities are like Babi and Nekhbet, alright? Not all of them think that humans are the scum of the Earth. I'm sorry that you got possessed, some gods actually wait for permission, which is what Anubis did. Honestly, he's a great guy and you seemed to like him yesterday."

"Maybe you're right, son," Gramps replied, "but I still don't want to get involved in all of this. It's not what I've done with my life."

"No, it's not. But please don't let that get in the way of you seeing your great-granddaughter. To do so would be wrong and they are already going to have to put up with enough hate from them being born a Kane, please don't make them have to deal with it from you too like you did Carter."

"We had our reasons for not likening that boy," Gran reasoned.

"What ones? Carter is now our Pharaoh and a very influential ruler."

"We didn't like Julius and Carter reminded us of that man."

"Julius is ruler of the Underworld now, Mrs. Fuast."

She thought about it, I could see the wheels in her head adding up to what that meant.

"You mean, he's actually going to judge me?"

"No," I said, "he doesn't actually do the judging, your heart is weighed by the feather of truth, which determines if you get to enter the afterlife or not. Mom did for her sacrifice."

"You've actually gotten to see Ruby, Sadie?"

"Yes, several times. It's not the same as when she was alive mind you, but we have gotten to have some meaningful mother-daughter conversations a few times."

"Really?"

"Yes, Gran, so this Egyptian stuff isn't as bad as you thought now, is it?"

She didn't answer and neither did Gramps. I got the feeling that they wanted to think about the new pieces of information that they learned this morning.

Breakfast ended and Walt and I rose from the table. "Cleopatra's Needle should have cooled down by now. It's time for us to get back home. I love you guys" I kissed them goodbye. "You are coming to the wedding right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Gramps replied.

They shook Walt's hand, which looked like it surprised him that they would do that after the discussion that they just had. We headed back to the needle and opened a portal to return home.

* * *

**I hope that you all liked it. Again I apologize for waiting this long to update. It's horrible of me!**


End file.
